Deux adolescents presque comme les autres
by ZephireBleue
Summary: Que peut-il arriver de pire à 16 ans quand on a été exilé loin de sa famille dans un pays étranger ? Pour Peter la réponse était évidente : découvrir que dans son lycée se trouvait un descendant de la plus longue et la plus prestigieuse lignée de chasseur de loup-garou ! Peter n'a qu'une hâte, c'est de trouver le moyen de rentrer chez lui... (préquelle de la série)
1. Chapter 1

Ma muse me fatigue… Mais elle me fatigue ! Vous pouvez pas imaginer… Bref, nous voici partis pour un long Petopher !

Petite précision, j'ai voulu me renseigner avant sur l'âge des persos pour être cohérente avec la série mais… c'est le bordel. Pour le dire simplement et de façon concise. C'est même le gros bordel. Du coup, je fais comme je veux et Chris et Peter ont le même âge !

Aussi, au début je pensais mettre Peter en Lozère, dans l'ancienne région du Gevaudan donc, sauf que… Un petit tour sur Wikipedia m'a fait comprendre que je n'y connaissais strictement rien à cette région x) Résultat plutôt que de me planter et vous sortir une histoire avec trop d'approximation, je mets tout ce petit monde à Paris ! (pas à Paris exactement mais les précisons viendront dans la fic ;) ) Et puis c'est plus simple pour moi pour faire rencontrer nos deux garçons ;)

Enfin, ce sera une longue fic à priori ! Je ne vais même pas essayer de donner un ordre d'idée sur le nombre de chapitre parce que... Parce que à chaque fois ma muse fait tout pour me contredire -_-0 Et que je me retrouve complètement à côté de la plaque... Mais bon, vous pouvez compter minimum 10 chapitres tranquillement !

Le bavardage est fini !

Bonne lecture !

.

Deux adolescents presque comme les autres

.

Prologue

.

Peter attrapa avec brusquerie sa valise sur le tapis roulant, manquant assommer les autres passagers du vol qui se tenaient à côté de lui. Il ignora royalement les regards mécontents ou dédaigneux et se dirigea à pas colériques vers la sortie. Il fusilla des yeux les douaniers, les menaçant presque du regard d'oser l'arrêter pour lui demander d'ouvrir son bagage. Bien leur en prit, aucun ne le fit.

Peter grinça des dents, choquant ses crocs à moitié sortis entre eux.

En passant la porte de la zone de débarquement, il observa le monde autour de lui et repéra bien vite un panneau avec son nom. Il hésita, un long moment, se faisant bousculer plus ou moins volontairement par des épaules ou par des valises, avant de se décider à rejoindre la personne, toujours en claquant des talons. L'Alpha chargé de le récupérer lui envoya un coup d'œil d'avertissement que Peter prit soin d'ignorer. Il était en colère et il avait bien l'intention à le faire savoir à tout le monde ! Il n'avait pas envie d'être là ! Et les douze heures d'avion qu'il venait de se prendre n'avaient pas arrangé son humeur déjà bien sombre au décollage !

N'étant pas complètement stupide, il suivit tout de même son geôlier, de mauvaise grâce, conscient de se trouver dans un pays dont il ne connaissait que vaguement la langue et dont les habitants étaient assez idiots pour ne pas parler la sienne.

Il marcha bon gré mal gré derrière l'Alpha, tirant sa valise à roulette derrière lui et bousculant tout ce qui pouvait être bousculé. Il fit cependant une tête de trois pieds de long en découvrant qu'ils n'allaient pas en direction du parking mais vers les transports en commun.

-Tu n'es plus en Amérique ici, fit l'Alpha avec un fort accent en notant le désarroi de son jeune hôte. Tout ne se fait pas en voiture, en particulier à Paris.

\- Pays de dégénéré, gronda Peter en entrant dans le train de banlieue, non sans donner des coups d'épaules et écraser les pieds des gens qui l'entouraient.

Il avait envie de gronder, de sortir griffes et crocs et de faire un carnage ! Du sang, c'est ça qu'il voulait en fait… Laisser s'exprimer sa rage et toute l'injustice qu'il ressentait en faisant souffrir les autres ! Mordre et hurler, déchiqueter et gronder...

Une main se posa brutalement sur son épaule et Peter croisa le regard bleu de son geôlier qui flasha durant une brève seconde en rouge. Automatiquement, il baissa la tête et les yeux.

C'était injuste. Profondément injuste, pensa-t-il en serrant les poings, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans ses paumes.

\- Je m'appelle Mathieu Dauleac, se présenta le français qui s'était placé derrière son jeune hôte dans le train.

\- Tant mieux pour vous.

Des griffes acérées s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule en guise d'avertissement.

\- Peter Hale, grimaça le jeune loup.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Pour chasser le lapin, on en a pas chez nous.

Peter se raidit, prêt à supporter la lacération des griffes de l'Alpha dans sa peau tendre, mais rien ne vint.

\- Peu importe, déclara le français. Ce qui a été fait en Amérique ne me concerne pas, nous allons donc considérer qu'il ne s'est rien passé, entendu ?

Le jeune loup se crispa, une boule se formant dans sa gorge alors que des images, comme des flashs dans sa tête, lui revenait en mémoire.

Une nouvelle pression sur son épaule et Peter hocha la tête.

\- En revanche, reprit le Français avec un sérieux mortel, tu es désormais sous ma responsabilité. Tes parents t'ont confié à moi et m'ont donné les pleins pouvoirs te concernant. Enfin, sache, jeune loup, que je suis bien moins coulant qu'eux.

Peter ricana sans se retenir. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'on le menaçait pour soi-disant le « remettre sur les rails » ! Beaucoup avaient essayé, mais aucun n'avait réussi jusque-là, pensa-t-il avec fierté. Que ce soit son père Alpha, sa mère, ses oncles et tantes, ses grands-parents ou même sa sœur, personne n'avait su le dompter !

Le Bêta ravala brusquement sa salive quand les griffes transpercèrent sa peau et son muscle, raclant l'os. Peter se contracta et serra la mâchoire pour ne pas glapir. Il ne lui fera certainement pas ce plaisir !

\- Ris jeune louveteau, ris, souffla Mathieu à son oreille, sa voix aussi douce et sirupeuse que le miel. Mais sache que je n'aurai aucun remord à briser jusqu'au moindre de tes os si jamais tu me fais honte, à moi et ma meute. Nous sommes-nous compris ?

Peter haleta, les yeux écarquillés alors que les griffes fouaillaient sa chaire, et hocha vigoureusement la tête. La pression se relâcha dans son épaule et son tee-shirt s'humidifia sous sa veste en jean. Les entailles ne se refermeraient pas immédiatement, il s'était fait attaquer par un Alpha et il était loin de sa meute après tout. Douloureux rappel de son actuel faiblesse...

Peter envoya un regard noir à son geôlier qui lui répondit par un sourire suffisant.

000

Un lit, un bureau, une commode et une armoire. Le tout dans un appartement pas si affreux que ça. Enfin, appartement… Immeuble plutôt ! Celui-ci appartenait entièrement à la famille Dauleac et abritait toute sa meute ainsi que des loups de passage ! Dont lui. Qui n'avait bien sûr pas eu l'honneur de recevoir un petit studio privatif, nooon ! Il allait être dans une chambre de l'appartement de l'Alpha ! Enfin, heureusement encore, son père ne l'avait pas refilé à une meute de pouilleux ! Ça, ça aurait été le comble de l'humiliation...

Peter déposa sa valise dans un coin et alla s'affaler sur son lit. Dehors, il pouvait apercevoir le jour qui déclinait sur le paysage parisien. Le seul problème, c'est que pour lui et son horloge interne, c'était le matin…

L'adolescent regarda sa montre, encore à l'heure californienne. Elle affichait dix heures. Ses parents devaient être levés. Sa mère préparait sûrement des œufs brouillés, Talia monopolisait la salle de bain pour dompter sa crinière et son père devait déjà être le nez dans son journal à regarder les cours de la bourse. Son cousin Frederick avait sans aucun doute déjà investi sa chambre, lui qui zyeutait dessus depuis son arrivée pour les vacances, et sa cousine Kara devait déblatérer sur la joie de ne plus le voir. Pour Alby...

Le cœur du jeune loup fit un furieux bond en avant. Peter laissa ses crocs et ses griffes sortirent, ses yeux brillèrent d'or et, sans aucune retenue, il poussa un long et profond hurlement de rage qui résonna dans tout l'immeuble et probablement dans tout le quartier. Après quoi, il se mit à renverser le peu d'objets présents dans sa chambre, brisant l'ampoule de sa lampe, démontant les tiroirs de la commode et frappant les murs de toutes ses forces.

Quand il fut enfin libéré d'une partie de la colère qui grondait en lui, il enleva ses vêtements et alla se rouler en boule dans le lit, le regard dirigé vers la porte, un sourd grondement menaçant roulant dans sa gorge et ses crocs luisant à la lumière du soleil déclinant, à l'affût de quiconque oserait pénétrer sur son territoire.

000

Personne ne fit de remarque à Peter le lendemain pour sa chambre saccagée ou son hurlement. À peine l'Alpha lui jeta-t-il un regard d'avertissement quand il vint se servir dans le frigo pour petit déjeuner. À côté de lui se trouvait sa femme et l'une de ses filles, les deux le regardant comme une bête curieuse ce qui eut le don d'agacer Peter dès le réveil.

\- Assieds-toi, exigea Mathieu.

Peter se retourna, prêt à le défier, mais les yeux rougeoyants et le grondement menaçant le forcèrent à obéir. Il s'affala devant la table, un brick de lait dans une main.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ma meute, déclara-t-il tout de même avec provocation.

\- Désormais et jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire ce sera tout comme, répondit l'Alpha. Tu vis sous mon toit, tu fais partie de ma meute et tu obéis à mes règles.

\- C'est beau l'espoir, répliqua Peter dans un ricanement.

La seconde suivante le lait était renversé et le jeune loup était plaqué contre un mur, une gueule grondante devant son museau. Peter sortit ses crocs à son tour et défia l'Alpha, une fois de plus. Une fois de trop. Son bras fit un méchant crack quand le loup plus âgé le lui tordit jusqu'à le briser. Peter s'écroula au sol, la respiration sifflante, en tenant son membre cassé contre lui.

\- Bien. Le petit-déjeuner est en horaire libre, nous déjeunons à midi et nous dînons à dix-neuf heures, affirma fermement Mathieu. Voici ma femme Sophie, mon aînée Julie et ma cadette Isabelle dort encore. Tu leur fais mal, d'une quelconque façon, et je t'enchaîne et te muselle comme un louveteau trop jeune pour savoir se contrôler. A partir de la semaine prochaine tu prendras des courses intensifs de français et nous ne parlerons plus que cette langue ici. Au début du mois prochain tu rentreras au lycée…

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Peter, la surprise outre-passant la douleur et la prudence. Je vais étudier ici ?!

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu allais passer tes journées à ne rien faire ? se moqua l'Alpha avec un sourire railleur. Alors oui, tu feras ta rentrée lycéenne tout comme mes filles. Cependant, tu ne seras pas dans le même établissement. Une question de prudence…

Peter ravala sa salive douloureusement. Hé merde… Il avait réellement espéré pouvoir juste flemmarder… Au moins avait-il trois semaines de répit… Hé re-merde ! Même pas puisqu'il allait se taper des cours de français ! Sans compter que l'autre Alpha, là, il prenait beaucoup de précaution pour quelqu'un qui prétendait que ce qui s'était passé en Amérique n'avait pas d'importance...

\- C'est tout ? grinça-t-il avec mauvaise humeur, son sentiment de trahison qui ne le quittait plus depuis plusieurs jours s'accentuant sous les recommandations du loup.

\- Pour le moment ça ira, confirma Mathieu.

\- Et je suis prisonnier ici ou j'ai le droit de voir le jour ?

\- Tu as le champ libre cette semaine. Voila de quoi te déplacer, annonça Mathieu en lui lançant une carte.

Peter l'attrapa de sa main valide, se leva en lâchant un sifflement de douleur et partit vers l'entrée de l'appartement. Il attrapa sa besace et le premier trousseau de clé à proximité – il espérait bien que ce soit celui avec les clés du garage ou d'un truc important – avant de prendre la porte, son bras cassé maintenu contre-lui. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et se trouva enfin à l'air libre.

Il regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu, avant de simplement se laisser guider par son flair et ses envies.

Un panneau lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait à Vincennes, une ville dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler jusque-là. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était pour ça qu'il ne voyait pas la tour Eiffel à l'horizon, ignora à nouveau le problème et repartit découvrir le coin.

Il ne rentra pas pour manger, le midi comme le soir, préférant aller dans un des fast-foods du coin. Il avait déjà repéré le château, le grand bois ainsi que l'entrée du train de banlieue – RER d'après l'enfoiré qui l'hébergeait. Il ne retourna à l'appartement que très tardivement. A dire vrai, minuit était largement passée quand il marcha à pas de loup dans l'entrée.

Peter fut déçu de ne voir personne l'attendre de pied ferme, de ne pas avoir à défier Mathieu ou qui que ce soit d'autre… Il put simplement aller dans sa chambre, et même taper des pieds dans les couloirs ne lui valut aucune réaction. Le pire, ce fut probablement de voir que sa chambre était comme neuve. Plus rien de cassé ou de renversé, seul la marque de ses coups de poings incrustés dans le plâtre attestaient de sa précédente crise de rage.

L'adolescent hésita un instant à refaire entendre parler de lui mais… Il était une heure du matin et il était fatigué mine de rien. Il commençait à peine à se remettre du décalage horaire. Peter décida par conséquent d'être raisonnable, pour ce soir, et se coucha simplement, se promettant tout de même de tout faire dans les jours à venir pour que la meute Dauleac le renvoie dans son pays.

Ça ne devrait pas être bien dur, pensa-t-il en souriant d'un air inquiétant tandis que son bras fourmillait en se ressoudant. Il avait toujours su se montrer insupportable !

A suivre …

.

J'espère ne pas avoir été OOC sur Peter X) Il est... Peter quoi, têtu, borné et emmerdant à souhait ! Cependant, ça reste un Peter pré-incendie, et pré-Paige aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

Yop !

Déjà, merci aux quelques qui me lisent ;) Soyez rassurer, reviews, favorites, follows ou pas, cette histoire ira jusqu'à sa fin !

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire...

.

Deux adolescents presque comme les autres

.

chapitre 1 : le lycée

.

Delia regardait la grande tablée avec un mélange de joie et de tristesses. Sa fille Talia caressait son ventre qui s'arrondissait lentement tout en veillant à ce que Laura mange ses légumes, le tout sous le regard attendri de Luke, son compagnon de vie. Frederick, le fils de son frère qui avait l'âge de Peter, faisait avec Kara un concours de qui mangerait le plus vite tandis que Aaron, son propre compagnon buvait son café devant son journal, son oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit dans les chambres, en particulier dans celle d'Alby.

Une belle et grande tablée familiale. Celle de sa meute, dînant dans un joyeux brouhaha.

Sa meute, sa famille, ses enfants… Moins un.

Delia soupira brièvement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il leur avait laissé le choix… Peter ne laissait jamais le choix à personne. Il s'imposait, par la force ou par la ruse.

\- Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait, lâcha soudainement Aaron en la regardant dans les yeux. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui... Et pour nous.

Delia prit la main que son mari lui tendait et enlaça ses doigts au sien.

Oui, ils avaient fait pour le mieux… Elle l'espérait…

000

Peter écoutait vaguement son professeur de français tout en tapant des doigts sur son bureau. A un rythme régulier. Ou presque. Pas complètement. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que son prof tic à chaque fois qu'un battement n'était pas en rythme. Juste assez pour que ce soit bien énervant.

\- Vous m'écoutez au moins M. Hale ? demanda son professeur dans la langue de Shakespeare avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

Peter ne répondit pas mais le regarda en souriant tout en continuant de taper la presque mesure sur la table. Le sourcil du prof tressauta, son genou s'agita et ses lèvres se pincèrent.

Encore un tout petit peu et..

\- Ça suffit ! Nous reprendrons les cours demain quand vous serez plus apte à apprendre ! grinça le prof à bout de nerf avant de ramasser rapidement ses affaires et sortir de la chambre de son élève.

Peter se leva à son tour, fier de lui.

\- A demain, professeur, le salua l'adolescent dans un français passable.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Peter ricana, content d'avoir encore une fois réussi à faire fuir le vieux ronchon décidément trop mal habillé pour lui. Du velours côtelé ? Réellement ?

\- Papa ne va pas aimer, constata Julie qui souriait, appuyée contre le chambranle.

\- Voilà qui va me faire changer de comportement… railla l'Américain.

\- À ta place je ne l'énerverais pas autant, continua l'aînée des sœurs qui avait tout juste un an de plus que lui, son sourire se faisant plus espiègle.

\- Tu n'es pas à ma place, répliqua aussitôt Peter. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- À moi ? Rien du tout. C'était un simple conseil. Gratuit en plus.

\- Et si on passait à des conseils d'un autre ordre ? Je pourrais t'apprendre des tas de truc et tout aussi gratuitement, proposa Peter avec un sourire charmeur.

Julie leva les yeux aux ciels et fit un geste désintéressé de la main avant de partir. Le sourire du jeune loup se fit triomphant. Les joues de Julie avaient rougi et ses fossettes c'étaient creusées, preuve qu'il avait toutes ses chances ! Pas que la jeune fille l'intéressât réellement. D'accord ,elle était jolie avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux châtains encadrant un visage en coeur et son corps n'était pas du tout désagréable à regarder, mais… Mais s'il l'a draguait avec ostentation c'était pour une toute autre raison. Quoi de mieux pour se faire dégager de quelque part que de se taper la fille du maître des lieux ? Si en plus il pouvait se débrouiller pour que l'Alpha les surprenne tous les deux au lit… Il aurait son billet pour l'Amérique !

Peter se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en rêvant.

La Californie… Comme il voulait y retourner ! Il ne supportait pas ce pays de retardés et de taupes se déplaçant dans des souterrains, vivant dans un pays où on ne savait jamais d'un jour sur l'autre s'il allait faire soleil ou pleuvoir ! Il voulait retrouver l'été californien, son vent frais venu du Pacifique et les grands espaces. Il étouffait dans cette ville ! Il y avait bien un bois à côté de l'immeuble des Dauléac mais on était tellement loin de la grande forêt à demi-sauvage de Beacon Hills !

Et puis… Il voulait revenir dans sa meute.

Pas par sentimentalisme ! Pas après ce qu'on venait de lui faire... Mais il en était tellement loin que sa force avait drastiquement baissé. Tout comme sa vitesse. C'était affreux de se découvrir faible ! Sans compter qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que Frederick ait récupéré sa chambre ! Chose que sa mère avait confirmé quand ses parents l'avaient appelé la veille. La première fois depuis son arrivée dans ce pays. Peter avait en effet dû attendre dix jours avant qu'on ne prenne de ses nouvelles. Lui-même n'avait pas voulu appeler, juste pour faire culpabiliser les membres sa meute et aussi pour les inquiéter. Pour leur montrer sa colère également ! Il avait un peu espéré que ses parents le renverraient en Amérique s'il ne donnait pas de nouvelles mais cet espoir-là avait été brisé par son père après deux phrases au téléphone…

Peter sentit ses crocs pousser à ce souvenir. Il ferma son poing droit, prêt à fracasser son bureau avant de se retenir à la dernière minute. Il était en rage mais pas inconscient, Mathieu lui avait clairement dit que le prochain meuble qu'il briserait lui vaudrait une fracture identique à celle dudit meuble. Et Peter avait déjà tenté de le défier sur ce sujet. Son poignet avait mis deux jours douloureux à se ressouder...

Chier !

Incapable de rester en place, le jeune Bêta attrapa ses affaires et enfila ses chaussures.

\- J'ai vu ton professeur repartir avant l'heure, remarqua Mathieu qui rentrait alors que lui s'apprêtait à sortir.

\- Et alors ? C'est ma faute s'il est trop con pour m'apprendre quoi que ce soit ? aboya Peter en récupérant son trousseau de clé.

Une main griffue s'abattit sur son épaule mais Peter la dégagea brusquement avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes de l'appartement sans un regard en arrière. Il entendit bien le grondement lui ordonnant de revenir mais il l'ignora, accélérant un peu plus le pas pour sortir de l'immeuble et rapidement s'en éloigner.

Une fois à distance raisonnable de l'appartement des enfers, il se permit de souffler et de ralentir tout en vérifiant qu'il avait bien sa carte bancaire sur lui. Hors de question qu'il rentre manger ce midi ou même ce soir ! Il comptait d'ailleurs bien ne revenir que très tardivement, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il redoutait un peu – mais jamais il ne l'avouerait à voix haute – la réaction de Mathieu face à ce qu'il venait de lui dire et à sa fuite précipitée. Ça n'avait pas été sa réaction la plus intelligente du jour, la colère avait parlé pour lui, la faute à ses parents encore une fois...

Pour se changer les idées, Peter alla droit chez le disquaire qui commençait à bien connaître cet adolescent Americain qui venait régulièrement fouiller ses bacs. Il râlait constamment comme quoi il n'y avait que des saletés françaises et pas assez de musiques américaines, mais c'était rare qu'il ne reparte pas avec un CD ou deux, l'un ranger dans son sac tandis que l'autre venait alimenter son lecteur CD portable.

Après quoi, Peter se mit à vadrouiller dans la ville, écouteur dans les oreilles, du rock américain plein la tête. Il ne cherchait rien en particulier, à part alimenter sa colère interne, chose qu'il arrivait très bien à faire en marchant.

Il pesta contre ses parents qui favorisaient toujours Talia, encore plus maintenant qu'elle était mariée avec son «Luke» et qu'ils avaient des enfants. Le truc chiant dans une meute, c'était qu'étant donné que sa sœur devait reprendre le flambeau de son père plus tard, elle devait rester à la maison ! Enfin... C'était pas exactement obligatoire mais c'était fortement conseillé, et comme Talia était une louve avec un instinct de meute très fort, bah elle restait. Au grand désespoir de Peter. Lui n'allait certainement pas se gêner pour partir une fois ses dix-huit atteints... Il s'en irait et se forgerait sa propre meute loin de sa famille ! Exactement comme son père l'avait fait en que cadet de sa fratrie ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il était apprécié de sa meute de toute façon... Sa famille n'en avait rien à faire de lui et le fait qu'ils l'aient envoyé en France le prouvait bien ! Ils avaient préféré le bazarder chez une branche éloignée de la famille plutôt que de le croire concernant Alby !

Peter ravala la boule d'émotion qui grandissait dans sa gorge et augmenta le volume de son lecteur CD.

Il détestait sa famille. Réellement. Complètement. Tous le sous-estimaient et le traitaient en louveteau ! Il n'y en avait pas un pour admettre qu'à seize ans il était largement assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même ! Qu'il avait besoin de passer le permis de conduire et d'être libre ! Non, ses parents, sa sœur et même ses grands-parents, ils avaient tellement peu confiance en lui qu'aucun ne voulait lui lâcher ne serait-ce qu'un peu la grappe ! Il se sentait surveillé de partout, épié et jugé en permanence. C'était non seulement frustrant mais aussi particulièrement blessant. Mais c'était sa famille et Peter avait toujours su qu'on ne l'aimait pas...

Le jeune Bêta passa ainsi sa journée, à ruminer et remâcher sa colère et sa rancœur en parcourant les rue de la ville et des villes alentours et en mangeant dans des fast-foods. Il se posa dans quelques parcs avant que son trop plein d'énergie ne le pousse à se remettre en marche. Il trouva un autre disquaire au cours de ses pérégrinations et se remit à fouiller dans les bacs, plus par ennui que par envie. Il ressortit tout de même avec un CD qui rejoignit les autres dans sa besace.

Quand la lune éclaira la ville de bien haut, il se décida à reprendre le chemin de l'appartement des Dauléac. Il monta les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit aussi silencieusement que possible la porte. Il se glissa jusqu'à sa chambre, ses oreilles lupines aux aguets. Dans sa chambre, il déposa ses achats avec les autres CD qui commençaient à faire une pile honorable et s'étala dans son lit.

Le lendemain, le manège recommença. Il énerva son prof de Français et sortit rapidement de l'appartement, croisant à peine un Mathieu visiblement agacé par le comportement de son jeune hôte.

Peter passa la journée dehors, de même le lendemain et le surlendemain... Jusqu'à ce que l'Alpha cesse de faire dans la dentelle et l'épingle proprement contre le mur de l'entrée.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair sur les règles à suivre ici, gronda le Français.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair quand j'ai dit que je voulais me tirer d'ici ! répondit effrontément Peter.

\- Tu plieras ou je te briserai jeune loup, le menaça sombrement l'Alpha.

\- J'attends de voir, ricana Peter.

Le Bêta et l'Alpha dévoilèrent leurs crocs et se défièrent. Contraint par les grondements et l'aura de l'Alpha, le jeune loup aurait normalement dû rapidement dévoiler sa gorge en signe de soumission. Ce que Peter refusa de faire en utilisant toute sa volonté et toute la colère enfouie en lui. Mathieu dut lui briser le poignet pour le soumettre.

\- Demain tu suivras ton cours de français, je serais là pour y veiller, aboya le Français.

La main serrée contre lui, Peter envoya un regard furieux au loup.

\- Vous m'attacherez si vous voulez mais je ne suivrai pas vos cours !

\- Très bien, tu ne pourras pas dire que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as demandé...

Une sueur froide glissa le long du dos de Peter mais il ne baissa pas le regard pour autant. Il tenta de s'échapper à nouveau de sa prison de fortune mais il fut rapidement redirigé dans sa chambre.

\- Tu restes ici, au moins je serai sûr que tu mangeras avec nous, indiqua froidement Mathieu.

Peter claqua la porte de sa chambre sans un mot avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Sa colère grimpa en flèche et seule la douleur de son poignet l'empêcha de défoncer un peu plus les murs avec ses poings. Il détestait l'idée d'être enfermée !

Il rongea cependant son frein, les oreilles dressées, attendant le départ de l'Alpha pour s'enfuir. Il entendit bien la porte s'ouvrir, mais il s'agissait simplement de Sophie qui revenait à son tour.

\- Ça c'est mal passé, constata-t-elle en français d'une voix étouffée par la porte.

\- Delia et Aaron ne me l'ont pas envoyé pour rien, gronda son mari en réponse.

Après quoi s'ensuivit une discussion que Peter ne comprit pas, les deux loups parlants trop vite dans une langue qu'il maîtrisait mal. Il garda pourtant l'oreille tendue, cherchant à capter la moindre bribe d'information pouvant l'aider à sortir de cet enfer pour revenir en Amérique. Il savait que les deux époux parlaient de lui, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner cela... Il comprit vaguement qu'il était traité d'adolescent rebelle, ce qui ne fit qu'alimenter un peu plus son sentiment d'injustice. Il comprit aussi que les deux discutaient des raisons de son envoie ici. En France. Loin des siens, de sa meute.

Mathieu regrettait-il sa phrase lors de son arrivée ? « Ce qui a été fait en Amérique ne me concerne pas, nous allons donc considérer qu'il ne s'est rien passé »... Tu parles ! Il était bien vite revenu sur ses résolutions le noble Alpha ! Tous les mêmes... Pas un pour racheter l'autre...

\- … Rester une semaine avec lui ? s'exclama soudain Sophie, rendant Peter plus attentifs.

\- Il le faut. Et jusqu'à la rentrée s'il ne se calme pas. Entendu Peter ?

Le jeune loup rougit de s'être fait prendre en plein espionnage et son cœur s'accéléra brusquement, donnant une réponse directe à l'Alpha. Sa rage envolée à cause de la surprise et de l'embarras mais mécontent malgré tout, il attrapa son lecteur CD, se cala les écouteurs sur les oreilles et s'enfouit dans son lit, bien décidé à montrer son désaccord.

Désormais il avait avoir l'Alpha sur le dos toute la journée... Quelle plaie ! Ça n'allait pas aider son plan pour rentrer chez lui ! Cela dit, il lui restait toujours la possibilité de draguer outrageusement Julie. Il pouvait aussi se montrer odieusement insupportable mais la douleur de son poignet tordu le rendait un peu plus prudent...

Quelle vie de chien...

000

Peter devait admettre que ça n'avait pas été si difficile que cela ! Julie n'était pas farouche, moins que les Américaines en tout cas, et en jouant vraiment le jeu de la séduction il avait réussi en quelques jours à obtenir ses bonnes grâces ! Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il la bécotait sur son lit, une de ses mains passées sous sa chemise, tâtant le sein rond et ferme enveloppée dans le soutien-gorge à dentelle de la jeune fille.

Peter eut un hoquet de surprise et regarda Julie presque choquée quand elle posa sa main sur son entrejambe. Un sourire coquin de sa part et le baiser reprit avec plus de ferveur.

Le délicieux moment qu'il passait n'empêchait pas pour autant Peter de garder les oreilles grandes ouvertes, attendant avec impatience le moment où Mathieu allait comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose entre le Bêta Américain et sa fille. Un sourire naquit lentement sur les lèvres du jeune loup quand il entendit les bruits de pas se rapprocher.

L'Alpha toqua à la porte, faisant sursauter Julie.

\- Les jeunes, n'oubliez pas de sortir couvert. Peter, ton prof arrive dans une demi-heure et tu suivras son cours, nu s'il le faut.

\- Oui p'pa ! répondit la jeune fille avec entrain.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Peter dont les joues auraient pu concurrencer les écrevisses cuites tandis que sa bouche imitait davantage le poisson-lune.

\- On continue ? proposa Julie comme si son père ne les avait pas clairement pris sur le fait.

Et merde, pensa intérieurement Peter. Encore un plan de foiré...

Après quoi, il cessa de penser logiquement et continua simplement de peloter la jeune fille à côté de lui jusqu'à l'arriver de son prof. Il dut suivre son cours de langue sous la surveillance d'un geôlier au sourire goguenard.

000

Finalement, aucun des plans de Peter ne fonctionna, aucun ! La rentrée scolaire était pour le lendemain et il était toujours coincé en France avec un Alpha dur à cuir pour tuteur...

Pourtant Peter avait essayé beaucoup de choses ! Vu que draguer Julie n'avait absolument pas fait réagir Mathieu, il s'était attaqué à sa femme ! Oui, il était désespéré à ce point... Tout ce qu'il y avait gagné était une série d'humiliation en règle par Sophie qui était loin d'avoir la langue dans sa poche...

Le plan d'être insupportable lui avait juste fait gagner de se faire enfermer dans sa chambre et sa pseudo fugue n'avait pas duré plus de deux jours. C'était le grand désavantage d'être entouré de loup-garou à la truffe affutée...

Bref, Peter allait devoir faire sa rentrée scolaire en France. La poisse. Dans un lycée Américain, heureusement ! Mais en France quand même.

Il regarda avec dégoût son sac de cours, prêt pour la rentrée. Peut-être aura-t-il une nouvelle opportunité pour faire enrager Mathieu et être renvoyé chez lui...

.

A suivre...

.

Je me sens obligé de préciser une chose : je ne défends absolument pas les violences sur enfant. Cependant, ici nous sommes dans une configuration très particulière avec des loup-garous. Non seulement ils doivent cacher leur existence mais il serait aussi extrêmement dangereux pour le reste de la population que l'un d'entre eux se laisse dicter par la colère. Sans parler du fait que les loups guérissent en un temps record et que la sensation douloureuse est différente de celle des humains (plus grande résistance à celle-ci je dirais et une nécessité pour rester humain).

Bref, ceci n'est pas une ode aux méthodes violentes d'éducation ! Il s'agit ici seulement d'une nécessité dont Mathieu se passerait bien ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Vous avez trouvé Peter pénible au chapitre précédent ? Alors prévoyez un truc dans lequel mordre car dans ce chapitre vous aurez probablement envie de l'encastrer contre un mur ! (LeSpleenduKiwibleu, prends peut-être un Xanax pour cette fois... ;) )

Bonne lecture ! O:)

.

Deux adolescents presque comme les autres

.

Chapitre 2 : La rentrée des classes

.

Peter avait enfoncé son casque sur sa tête pour supporter le bruit de ce fichu train sous-terrain. Ses oreilles lupines trop sensibles lui donnaient envie de s'arracher les tympans à coup de griffes. Heureusement qu'il avait eu la prévoyance de prendre son lecteur CD et son casque !

\- On s'y fait, lâcha Mathieu à côté de lui en voulant se montrer rassurant.

Le jeune Bêta plissa des yeux et foudroya son geôlier du regard.

Il ne pouvait même pas sécher sa première journée ! Môsieur avait décidé de l'accompagner jusqu'à son lycée, soi-disant pour lui montrer le chemin. En vrai, Mathieu jouait son rôle de gardien de prisonnier à la perfection en s'assurant qu'il aille bien en cours… Ce que Peter n'avait pas prévu de faire mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il se demandait combien de temps l'Alpha allait l'accompagner… Une chose était sûre, dès que Peter aura le champ libre, il séchera comme pas permis !

Ce fut avec une moue boudeuse qu'il sortit du métro en compagnie de Mathieu et le suivit à travers les ridicules petites rues de ce pays où les voitures étaient au format poche. À mesure qu'ils avançaient, le nombre d'adolescent augmentait sur les trottoirs et, histoire de bien faire grincer les dents de Peter, très très peu étaient accompagnés. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait aussitôt être étiqueté comme fils à papa, trouillard ou débile.

Joie.

Par fierté, Peter resserra son poing autour de la lanière de sa besace et tenta de se donner un air vaguement cool malgré la présence de Mathieu. Il réussit même à s'éloigner de quelques pas sans que celui-ci ne le rappelle à l'ordre. Curieux, Peter lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et serra la mâchoire en voyant le regard amusé et un brun moqueur que l'Alpha posait sur lui.

Heureusement pour sa future réputation, le chef de meute ne passa pas le portail du lycée, se contentant de s'adosser à un arbre, un livre à la main, l'air totalement décontracté.

Un vrai gardien de prison, pensa Peter qui nota à nouveau qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir. Pas aujourd'hui.

En désespoir de cause, il se dirigea vers les grands panneaux installés au milieu de la cours, là où tous les autres élèves s'agglutinaient un court instant avant de former d'autres groupes quelques mètres plus loin. Sa première salle se trouvait être la 302A. Admettons… Heureusement pour lui, des affiches fléchées étaient disposées aux endroits stratégiques et il disposait d'un plan.

Peter se dirigea vers sa salle en observant les élèves autours de lui. C'était à la fois très ressemblant à chez lui et en même temps très différents. Pour commencer, par habitude les élèves parlaient tous français, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. Ensuite, tout était petit, même le lycée de l'avis de Peter. Il n'avait même pas vu le parking des lycéens ! Et enfin… Bordel ce que les Français avaient mauvais goût ! Personne ne leur avait dit que le brushing et les couleurs fluos s'étaient devenus ringards ? Lui, avec son polo, son jean et son ancienne veste de titulaire de l'équipe de basket de Beacon Hills était classe au moins ! Il repéra même quelques bananes autours de la taille de certains, ce qui le fit bien ricaner.

Peter trouva rapidement son casier dont le numéro figurait sur le papier que lui avait donné Mathieu et y fourra les livres qu'il avait été obligé de porter jusque-là. Il se demanda un instant si ça valait le coup de le décorer un peu avec quelques stickers et affiches mais… Mais il comptait bien venir le moins souvent possible alors à quoi bon ? Il traîna encore un peu dans les couloirs, faisant son repérage tout en saluant les autres élèves qui semblaient avoir devinés sans mal qu'il était nouveau. Il grimaça en voyant que les salles ne comportaient que des tables de deux. Même en cours il n'aura pas moyen d'être tranquille…

La cloche finissait de sonner quand Peter se décida enfin à aller dans sa classe, voulant à tout prix faire une entrée remarquée, chose qu'il réussit sans mal. Il fut le dernier arriver, un demi-sourire de défi collé à les lèvres.

\- M. Hale ? le questionna le prof quand il fit mine de chercher une place où s'asseoir.

\- C'est moi, confirma Peter en refusant de faire l'effort de parler français.

\- Venez à côté de moi, je vais vous présenter, déclara platement son professeur en anglais.

Peter obéit sans se départir de son sourire et toisa du regard toute la classe qui le regardait avec curiosité.

\- Je vous présente Peter Hale, il nous vient tout droit d'Amérique, commença son prof d'histoire-géo. Il sera avec nous pour toute l'année scolaire et j'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil.

Peter continua de sourire face à cette présentation succincte qui éludait soigneusement le plus important : pourquoi était-il en France ? Ses entrailles se tordaient tandis qu'il se posait lui-même cette question pour la énième fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas chez lui, en Californie, auprès de sa meute ?

La réponse était simple : à cause de ses parents.

\- Avez-vous quelques choses à ajouter ? Voulez-vous nous dire de quel État vous venez ou vous présenter plus personnellement ?

\- Je viens de la côte Est, de la Californie, et je suis le meilleur joueur de basketball que vous ayez jamais connu, déclara Peter sans aucune modestie.

\- Intéressant, David est justement dans l'équipe du lycée, vous vous verrez à la pause, indiqua le prof en montrant un garçon brun à la peau dorée assis près d'une fenêtre au quatrième rangs.

Peter et lui se jaugèrent du regard avec méfiance.

\- Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir M. Hale. Bien, je vais maintenant vous remettre à tous les documents et les informations importantes pour l'année ! temina-t-il d'une voix un peu plus forte pour réveiller ses élèves à moitié endormis.

Peter dut se contenter d'une place au premier rang, conséquence de sa décision d'arriver le plus tard possible. Il sortit une trousse informe de son sac et s'étala sans élégance et avec un brin de provocation sur la table.

Son emploi du temps lui fut distribué et il se promit de ne plus aller à la moitié des cours présents sur le bout de papier d'ici un mois. La totalité d'ici deux. A Beacon Hills, il n'était pas un mauvais élève, il était même plutôt dans le peloton de tête, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait fournir des efforts ici ! Pas alors qu'on l'y avait envoyé contre son gré, pas alors qu'il avait été purement et simplement éjecté de sa meute sans qu'on lui laisse une chance de s'expliquer. Du coup, pour ses notes, merde ! Si ses parents voulaient qu'il bosse à nouveau ou s'ils râlaient sur ses résultats, ils n'avaient qu'à le rappeler aux Etats-unis !

Dès le cours terminé, Peter retourna au portail. Que Mathieu continuait de surveiller. Et qui releva les yeux de son bouquin pour mieux se payer sa tête.

Peter se détourna avec dédain et tomba sur le capitaine de l'équipe de basket.

\- Salut, moi c'est David, se présenta l'adolescent en anglais en lui tendant la main.

\- Peter, lâcha le jeune loup en acceptant la poignée de main.

\- Paraît que tu sais jouer au basket ?

\- Je suis le meilleur arrière que t'aies jamais vu, hors match de NBA, se vanta Peter.

\- Les sélections ne commenceront que dans deux semaines mais en attendant on a quand même accès au terrain. Si tu veux venir faire quelques matchs…

Peter réfléchit sérieusement à la proposition. Il aimait le basket, c'était un sport dans lequel il était non seulement bon mais où il s'éclatait aussi. Faire partie de l'équipe ne le dérangerait pas mais… Cela voudrait dire donner une petite victoire à ses parents et à Mathieu en leur montrant qu'il s'intégrait, et ça... Ce n'était pas possible, pas envisageable.

\- J'y penserai mais pour le moment je vais juste regarder comment ça se passe.

\- Ok, accepta David en haussant les épaules ce qui fascina l'Américain. Tu nous rejoins quand tu veux si t'es aussi doué que tu le prétends !

Peter croisa les bras devant lui et fit un sourire moqueur en réponse à la provocation de David. A l'intérieur, il bouillait. Putain de vie de merde ! Pourquoi il n'était pas à Beacon Hills ? Avec **son** équipe ! Avec **ses** coéquipiers ! Dans **sa** ville !

\- Tu aurais pu accepter, fit la voix de Mathieu dans son dos.

Peter ne répondit pas. À quoi cela aurait-il servi ? L'Alpha savait déjà tout grâce à son odorat et son ouïe. Non seulement il savait qu'il avait menti à l'autre garçon, mais en plus il pouvait sentir la déception et la frustration qui exhalaient par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Fichez-moi la paix, gronda Peter. Z'avez rien de mieux à faire de vos journées ? Vous êtes chômeur ou quoi ? s'énerva Peter.

\- Mon travail à plein temps c'est toi pour le moment, répondit calmement Mathieu. J'ai décidé ça quand tu t'es mis à m'insulter, à passer tes journées entières dehors et à fuir ton professeur particulier.

Le jeune loup refusa de se soumettre face au regard dur de l'adulte. Ouais, il était un emmerdeur, et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! La cloche du lycée sonna, coupant court au duel silencieux. Peter rejoignit son cours de français sous le regard attentif de son geôlier.

Et ce fut ainsi à chaque pause, à chaque intercours. Peter allait vérifier l'entrée du lycée et il découvrait Mathieu dont l'attitude se faisait de plus en plus sévère. A midi, l'Alpha mangea un sandwich, sans bouger du banc qu'il s'était trouvé entre deux intercours. Et le soir, il ramena lui-même Peter à la maison à la grande irritation de celui-ci qui trouvait particulièrement vexant d'être raccompagné comme un gosse de primaire.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut la même chose le lendemain ainsi que toute la semaine. Mathieu ne le lâcha pas d'un pouce, si bien que Peter ne put s'offrir un peu de liberté que durant le week-end. Pour ne pas changer, il partit tôt le samedi matin et ne revint qu'au milieu de la nuit. Il fit de même le lendemain après une très courte nuit de sommeil mais hésita le soir à rentrer à l'appartement. En tout logique, Mathieu ne pourrait pas l'emmener au lycée s'il n'était pas présent à l'appart', non ?

Assis dans le parc, il pesait le pour et le contre. Rentrer et repartir pour une semaine de cours pourris ? Ou rester et peut-être réussir à sécher les cours du lundi matin mais énerver un peu plus l'Alpha et perdre toute possibilité de gagner sa confiance pour un futur plan ? Le choix était difficile.

Peter y songea un long moment tout en jetant du gravier, caillou par caillou, dans la fontaine en face de lui. Sa colère commençait un peu à le lasser. Il continuait de l'alimenter parce que, mine de rien, il en voulait réellement à ses parents ! Mais petit à petit la sensation d'abandon prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Certes, ça avait tendance à ranimer les braises de sa rage, mais ça le minait de l'intérieur aussi. Ses parents n'avaient même pas appelé depuis la dernière fois…

\- On rentre, tu as cours demain, annonça Mathieu en s'approchant de lui comme si tout était normal, comme s'il était prévu qu'il vienne le chercher dans les bois au soleil couchant, comme si Peter lui avait donné rendez-vous ici.

Le jeune loup-garou jeta un dernier caillou et se leva, suivant l'Alpha en traînant des pieds, la tête basse. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement sans un mot et Peter alla se coucher sans défier Mathieu. Pas ce soir.

000

Peter eut le déclic le mardi suivant, ou plutôt un sursaut désespéré de colère. Une nouvelle idée, un nouveau plan pour exaspérer ou énerver suffisamment l'Alpha pour qu'il le renvoie chez lui ! Peter devint tout simplement… Odieux envers ses profs. Il se mit à faire des remarques tout haut, se moqua de leur accent français quand ils parlaient anglais, se levait parfois en plein milieu d'un cours et partait, juste comme ça. Il alla jusqu'à sortir son lecteur CD en plein cours, visiblement, pour écouter sa musique le casque sur les oreilles. C'était à la fois simple et très risqué comme plan mais Peter se disait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. C'était sa dernière chance ! Ça devait craquer ! On devait le renvoyer chez lui !

Il gagna son premier rendez-vous chez le proviseur au début de la troisième semaine après la rentrée grâce à son attitude. Pas inquiet pour deux sous, il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils d'attente en mâchant un chewing-gum sorti exprès pour l'occasion.

Le directeur, qui s'avéra être une directrice, le fit entrer au bout d'une courte attente, tout juste suffisante pour ramollir la substance caoutchouteuse histoire de lui permettre de faire claquer quelques bulles.

\- Peter Hale, notre nouvel élève Américain, attaqua-t-elle aussitôt dès le lycéen assis. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous indiquer pourquoi vous êtes dans mon bureau aujourd'hui.

\- Essayez toujours, sourit Peter en faisant éclater sa première bulle.

\- Vous reprenez vos professeurs et faites ce que bon vous semble en classe au mépris des règles élémentaires. Votre attitude est délibérément provocante et l'année vient seulement de commencer, déclara la directrice avec dureté avec de se radoucir un peu. Pourquoi ? J'ai votre précédent dossier dans les mains et sans être un élève modèle je n'ai vu mentionné aucune des attitudes que l'on vous reproche aujourd'hui, vous aviez même de bons commentaires de la part de certains de vos professeurs. Alors pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi ? Je vous écoute, je peux tout entendre. Je suis aussi là pour savoir si quelque chose ne va pas et le régler dans la mesure de mes capacités.

Peter ne s'attendait pas à ça, à de la compréhension. Il avait espéré de la colère et il se retrouvait maintenant devant une situation qu'il n'avait pas du tout envisagé. Pourtant, il allait très vite devoir décider de son attitude ! En rajouter dans la provoc' ? Tentant mais risqué et il était déjà très proche du précipice au bord duquel il marchait… Et en même temps, il cherchait à se faire virer ! C'était le but à la base ! Mais il pouvait aussi jouer le jeu et se prétendre malheureux… Non, ça ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable or c'est ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Il devait tenter toutes ses chances tant qu'il avait encore la rage au ventre !

\- J'ai pas de problème. Vos profs sont simplement nuls et vos cours inintéressants. Je perds mon temps ici et ça me gonfle, déclara sèchement Peter.

\- Je vois… Vous pouvez retourner en classe…

Dubitatif, Peter obéit et alla rejoindre son cours d'anglais, faisant soupirer son prof à sa vue.

Ouaip, les profs n'en pouvait déjà plus de lui ! Il avait toujours été doué pour être un emmerdeur fini ! Cependant, la réaction de la proviseure l'inquiétait un peu. Elle avait été trop passive. Ça cachait forcément quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Il le sut malheureusement très vite quand il fut convoqué à nouveau dans la même journée. Sauf que cette fois, son Alpha l'attendait dans le bureau. Un Alpha qui puait la colère et qui le fusillait de ses yeux rougeoyants.

\- Quelque chose à me dire Peter ? grinça Mathieu.

Le jeune loup se redressa et regretta de ne pas pouvoir lui aussi faire briller ses pupilles contrairement à Mathieu qui, lui, était dos à la directrice. Il n'était pas assez en colère ou stupide pour se mettre à dévoiler sa lycanthropie à un humain. Cependant, il n'allait pas s'empêcher de défier l'Alpha pour autant ! Même si ce n'était qu'avec ses yeux bleus d'humain.

\- Il y a une chose que tu ne sembles toujours pas avoir comprise Peter, tu resteras en France, tu resteras chez moi, et ce jusqu'à ce que **je** l'ai décidé ! argua Mathieu avec force, les bras croisés sur son torse puissamment musclé. Je ne te renverrai pas en Californie, pas tant que ton comportement n'aura pas changé. En revanche, je peux faire de ta vie un enfer, bien plus que ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, le menaça-t-il sans détour. Cette école, c'était pour **te** faciliter la vie, mais je peux très bien décider de me passer de ton « bien-être » et t'envoyer dans un lycée public ne parlant que le français et enseignant à la française des matières françaises ! C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Non ! Ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi ! s'écria Peter.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt, en particulier avec ce genre d'attitude, répondit Mathieu d'une voix glacial. Tu ne rentreras que lorsque tu te seras assagi et pas avant.

Peter serra les poings et la mâchoire, furieux.

Mathieu mentait. Il le savait. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'entendre son cœur pour le savoir. La vérité c'est qu'il ne rentrera jamais. C'était une évidence. Ses parents s'étaient débarrassés de lui auprès du premier loup-garou consentant. Aucune meute n'éloignait l'un de ses jeunes loups comme ses parents l'avaient fait avec lui. Et surtout, surtout… Il n'avait toujours eu aucune nouvelle d'eux... Pas depuis la dernière fois, plus de deux semaines auparavant...

Alors non, qu'on ne lui fasse pas croire qu'il rentrera tranquillement dès qu'il se sera calmé ! C'était un mensonge !

\- Peter ! gronda Mathieu, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Quoi ! cria l'adolescent.

\- Tu te calmes ou je t'envoie dans un lycée français ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux ! Pour ce que ça changera… ragea-t-il entre ses dents.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, Peter saisit son sac et prit la fuite.

Il courut pratiquement à travers les couloirs et sortit en trombe du lycée avant d'aller prendre le métro jusqu'au bois de Vincennes. Là, il abandonna ses affaires de cours au milieu de nulle part et s'enfonça dans la forêt avant de se transformer pour courir et courir, encore et encore... Il courut jusqu'à avoir mal aux bras et aux jambes, jusqu'à avoir le cœur au bord de l'explosion et les poumons douloureux et il continua malgré tout. Ses quatre pattes semi-humaine accrochant le sol, il trébucha et tituba de fatigue mais continua de courir, sentant à peine les coups de fouet donnés par les buissons et les fougères. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il déboucha sur une étendue d'herbe à l'abri au bord du lac et il se laissa tomber au sol, exténué, le regard dirigé vers la surface liquide.

Allongé là, il respira l'air à grandes goulées tout en observant le lac calme et paisible, inconscient du temps qui passait. Distraitement, il plongea sa main dans la surface lisse, joua un peu avec l'eau puis donna un violent coup de poing dedans. Un second suivit et Peter se mit à attaquer la surface du lac de ses griffes, déchirant sa propre images avant qu'elle ne se reconstitue, des tas d'émotions contradictoires défilant en lui. Quand son esprit se calma, lentement et en même temps que ses gestes, une décision prit forme dans sa tête.

Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Hors de question ! Il trouvera un moyen de rentrer ! D'une manière ou d'une autre ! Prendre simplement l'avion était exclu puisque Mathieu lui avait pris son passeport durant les premiers jours, sans compter qu'on le reverrait en France sitôt découvert mais il existait forcément une autre solution. Il allait juste devoir la trouver, faire un plan. Un vrai plan ! Les solutions rapides ne fonctionnaient pas ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait planifier à plus long terme ! Une fois qu'il aura une idée. Pour l'instant, rien ne lui venait, mais ce n'était qu'une question de motivation ! Et ça, il en avait à revendre ! Il allait rentrer chez lui ! Ça allait seulement mettre quelques mois au lieu de quelques semaines. Il allait rentrer... Chez lui...

Peter se redressa soudain, ses oreilles l'avertissant d'un bruit de branches cassées derrières lui. Il se tourna, ses griffes plantées dans la terre.

Reconnaissant la femme de Mathieu, le jeune loup se détendit tout en conservant un peu de méfiance.

\- Tu as vraiment réussi à l'énerver cette fois, indiqua Sophie en s'approchant lentement, ses escarpins plats glissants sur l'herbe humide.

Peter haussa les épaules avec indifférence et retourna à sa contemplation du lac pendant que la compagne de l'Alpha arrangeait sa robe pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Je crois qu'il n'a jamais eu affaire à une aussi forte tête avant toi, dit-elle tranquillement. Ça lui fait étrange de voir quelqu'un lui résister autant...

\- Quoi ? Vous avez les crocs rongés, vous, les loups français ?

\- Disons que nous sommes plus prudents que les Américains. Notre territoire n'est ni vaste ni sans danger. Les chasseurs sont monnaies courantes et notre existence est bien plus connue ici que chez toi.

\- Vous êtes là pour me faire la morale ? demanda Peter en se raidissant.

Sophie regarda le jeune loup avec une douceur qui le désarma légèrement.

\- Non. Tu as été assez intelligent pour te montrer prudent jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En revanche, tu ne l'as pas été assez avec mon mari.

\- Hé quoi ? Il va m'égorger pour me punir ? renifla Peter avec mépris.

\- Oh non ! Ce serait bien trop rapide comme mort, lâcha Sophie avec un grand sérieux. Je pense qu'il préférera lentement t'éviscérer. Une incision ici, fit-elle en déplaçant une griffe sur le polo de Peter le long d'une ligne horizontale sous son nombril. Puis il laissera tes tripes s'écouler lentement hors de ton ventre. Ton corps essayera de te guérir, bien entendu, mais c'est le genre de blessure qu'il va avoir du mal à soigner, surtout venant d'un Alpha... Tu te mettras à vomir du sang noir, tes tripes resteront à l'air et pourtant tu vivras encore...

Peter resta impassible, persuadé que Sophie se payait juste sa tête. C'était même certain. Plus ou moins. Presque ? Son visage se décolora un peu tandis que la Bêta lui expliquait tout le processus avec maints détails, ses crocs blancs et ses yeux de loup luisant d'un bleu glacé le faisant frissonner d'effroi.

\- Je sais me défendre ! se défendit Peter en retroussant ses lèvres. Il ne m'aura pas si facilement ! Et pas sans blessure !

Sophie le jaugea du regard, examina ses crocs pas encore à leur taille définitive, ses griffes tendres et ses yeux de l'ambre de l'innocence. Peter se redressa, refusant de se montrer soumis, même en infériorité physique ! Et puis Sophie éclata brutalement de rire, toute métamorphose lupine rentrée.

\- Tu as du courage, on ne peut pas t'enlever ça, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Mais il te manque encore un peu de plombs dans la cervelle. Mathieu ne te fera rien, et moi non plus ni qui que ce soit de la meute, le rassura-t-elle avec douceur. Ou, disons plutôt, rien de définitif. En revanche, je ne riais pas quand je disais que tu l'avais bien énervé. Fais profil bas quelques jours si tu ne veux pas avoir les os brisés, c'est un conseil que je te donne, pas un ordre, précisa-t-elle en voyant le regard de défi du jeune loup. Au-delà de ça, tu vas tout de même payer tes actes de ces derniers jours...

\- Je suis déjà prisonnier chez vous, alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire ? râla Peter avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Des tas de choses Peter, déclara Sophie avec un sourire plus qu'inquiétant. Mais pour la situation qui nous intéresse... Tu vas être au service de la cantine de ton lycée pendant un mois.

Un petit silence s'établit, le temps que Peter réalise sa punition.

\- C'est une blague ? s'écria-t-il, offusqué et déjà humilié à l'idée d'être « Madame tambouille ».

\- Absolument pas. Mathieu a réussi à te négocier une seconde chance avec la directrice. Bien sûr, pour cela il a dû lui expliquer pourquoi exactement tu es sous sa garde et non celle de tes parents...

Peter se referma physiquement et mentalement sur lui-même à cette phrase. Une boule remonta le long de sa tranchée pour se caler au niveau de ses cordes vocales.

\- En revanche, c'est une dernière chance, poursuivit-elle calmement. Si jamais tu la loupes... Tu pourras dire adieu au lycée Américain et tu iras dans un lycée public Français, comme nos filles. J'espère que tu comprends Peter ?

\- C'est bon, j'ai entendu, je suis pas sourd, grogna le jeune loup.

\- Bien. Je peux te donner une autre raison de te calmer un peu si tu veux. Julie.

\- Quoi Julie ? marmonna Peter qui sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Toi et elle, vous vous êtes peut-être biens amusés ensemble, dit-elle en faisant rougir davantage Peter à l'évocation de leurs pelotages en règle, mais tu lui as tout même volé son père durant près de trois semaines, et pour des stupidités. Elle t'aime bien mais elle pourrait devenir beaucoup moins conciliante si jamais tu continues de la priver de son père or, elle tient bien plus de moi que de Mathieu, l'avertit la femme de l'Alpha.

Peter se tourna vers Sophie, prêt à ironiser sur elle et un peu sur sa fille quand, il croisa à nouveau son regard bleu glacé. Le regard des tueurs. Il se renfrogna et posa la tête sur ses genoux pliés. Il aurait vraiment dû calmer le jeu un peu plus tôt... Il avait mal joué et maintenant il s'était mis les Dauléac à dos, et pas de la bonne façon. La colère lui avait vraiment fait perdre tout sens de la raison...

\- Debout, il est temps de rentrer maintenant, lâcha Sophie. Je pense que Mathieu a eu le temps de se calmer un peu, ce serait dommage d'exciter à nouveau sa colère en tardant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pour ce que ça peut me faire... bougonna Peter en se levant tout de même.

\- On rentre en courant ? proposa la Bêta en sortant ses griffes et ses crocs.

Peter se transforma à son tour et ils firent une petite course à travers les bois. Ils se retransformèrent arrivés à l'orée de la forêt et poursuivirent leur marche tranquillement vers l'immeuble des Dauléac.

Mathieu les attendait de pied ferme et, suivant les sages conseils de Sophie, Peter baissa la tête devant lui au grand étonnement de l'Alpha et fit même l'effort de marmonner une excuse pas vraiment convaincante – mais c'est le geste qui compte, non ? Il fut ensuite envoyé dans sa chambre où l'attendait son sac, celui qu'il avait bazardé au milieu des bois. Sur son bureau, son emploie du temps de dame cantine, chouette...

Fatigué de sa journée et de ses émotions, Peter s'allongea et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, Mathieu l'accompagna de nouveau au lycée mais ils allèrent aussitôt chez la proviseure.

Planté au milieu du bureau, le regard attentif et sévère de la directrice sur lui et la présence vaguement menaçante de Mathieu dans son dos, Peter se sentait comme piégé. Ce qu'il était. Complètement. Par sa propre faute. Il avait vraiment fait n'importe quoi...

\- Je le ferai plus, marmonna-t-il.

\- Vous ne ferez plus quoi ? insista la proviseur.

Peter retint un gros soupir qui serait de tout évidence très mal vu.

\- Je n'insulterai plus les profs et je ne me conduirai plus mal en classe.

\- Bien. C'est votre deuxième et dernière chance jeune homme, j'espère que vous en êtes conscients.

Peter ne résista pas à l'envi de rouler des yeux cette fois, mais il resta discret.

\- Je le sais.

\- Bien, vous pouvez retourner en cours. J'ai encore à discuter avec votre tuteur.

Le jeune loup obéit avec joie, s'échappant enfin de ce bureau aux allures de tribunal. Il récupéra les affaires pour son cours qui venait à peine de débuter et frappa à la porte de la salle en grimaçant.

\- Entrez !

Peter s'avança dans la salle sous le regard méfiant de son prof de géométrie et ceux remplis d'une curiosité malsaine des autres élèves.

\- Pardon pour mon retard, j'étais chez la proviseur, débita rapidement le jeune loup.

\- Nous sommes au courant, tu peux aller t'asseoir, accepta son prof en hochant la tête.

Peter traversa la classe au milieu des regards curieux et s'assit à côté de David, qui était le seul à avoir une place à côté de lui.

\- T'as fait fort toi, lui chuchota-t-il en souriant.

\- Pas la peine d'en rajouter, râla Peter.

\- Tu comptes recommencer où tu vas te ranger ?

Peter regarda rapidement par la fenêtre et vit Mathieu sortir du lycée. Celui tourna son regard vers lui, hocha sobrement la tête et repartit. Apparemment, il n'aura pas de gardien de prison aujourd'hui, pour ce que ça aurait été nécessaire...

\- J'arrête les conneries, répondit Peter à son voisin de classe d'une voix neutre.

Et c'était là, la strict vérité. Fini les plans foireux ! Il voulait rentrer chez lui mais il était temps qu'il utilise son cerveau et non son ressentiment pour ça .

\- Cool ! On passe les sélections cet aprèm ! Toujours pas tenté ?

\- Je viendrai, accepta Peter, soulagé de ne pas avoir manqué ça.

Après quoi les deux élèves durent taire leur bavardage, le prof les regardant avec autorité et Peter ayant promis d'être sage, au moins le temps que son capital confiance revienne à un niveau correct.

Les cours s'enchaînèrent et se ressemblèrent. Les profs le regardèrent avec méfiance les premières minutes et puis, après avoir vu qu'il se montrait relativement studieux, c'est à dire autant que n'importe quel élève de son âge, ils arrêtèrent de le surveiller ostensiblement pour donner leur cours. Le midi même, tout le monde put constater la punition du nouvel élève Américain pour son insolence. Manque de bol pour lui, les habitudes étaient bien françaises sur la question de la nourriture et beaucoup d'élèves mangeaient à cette cantine contrairement à chez lui où le panier repas était bien plus commun, ce qui lui donna une réputation d'enfer avec sa charlotte sur la tête...

Et enfin, le soir, vint les sélections de basket. Peter n'avait pas emmené de tenu mais pour une fois, il pouvait bien se permettre de jouer avec ses vêtements de tous les jours.

Ces essais furent comme une libération pour lui. Il courut sur le terrain, dépensa son énergie en tir à trois points et se permit même quelques lay-up pour la forme. Le niveau de ses adversaires ? Il était incapable de le dire tant il était pris par le plaisir de jouer à ce sport. Il s'amusa particulièrement avec un ailier qui semblait vouloir à tout prix empêcher ses tirs. Et l'autre joueur était bon en plus ! Il réussit même à quelques reprises à le bloquer ! Ce fut par conséquent un véritable plaisir que de le feinter et de le passer pour marquer un lay-up dans son dos et de voir ses yeux bleu métallique se glacer un peu plus.

Peter fut-il sélectionné ? Sans aucun problème ! Et David fut particulièrement heureux de le présenter au reste de l'équipe.

\- Voilà déjà le plus important - ou en tout cas il veut le faire croire - Thomas, notre capitaine adoré !

Ledit Thomas, un garçon aux cheveux cendrés ayant subi un brushing et aux tâches de rousseur très présentes, donna une taloche à David avant de se tourner vers Peter et de le regarder sévèrement.

\- On a pas besoin de fouteur de merde dans l'équipe, déclara-t-il avec fermeté tandis que les joueurs se rassemblaient progressivement autour de lui.

\- Ça m'arrange, j'aime pas ça non plus, répondit Peter avec un grand sourire innocent – et absolument pas crédible.

\- Tu comptes nous poser des problèmes ?

\- Non. Et si ça t'inquiète vraiment, dis-toi que le coach va m'avoir à l'œil au début...

\- Mouais... Bref, je te présente Damien que tu vas mettre sur la touche si tu ne me déçois pas, indiqua Thomas en montrant un joueur brun au nez de faucon qui venait juste d'arriver. Le format crevette c'est Wei qui prendra ma place de meneur l'année prochaine, Tristant est notre ailier fort et Charles est son remplaçant le plus fréquent pour les matchs. Et celui avec qui tu t'es fritté sur le terrain et qui deviendra ton meilleur pote durant les matchs c'est Christopher, dit Chris.

\- Tu t'es bien défendu, se moqua gentiment Peter à son adversaire.

\- Toi aussi, répliqua le blond en souriant.

\- Argent ! hurla le coach, faisant surtout le jeune loup.

\- Il doit vouloir te parler de tes tirs à trois points, nota Thomas, le capitaine.

\- J'y vais, acquiesça l'ailier en rejoignant le coach.

\- Il s'appelle Chris Argent ? interrogea Peter en tentant de masquer sa soudaine nervosité.

\- Ouaip. Chelou comme nom, tu trouves pas ?

Peter ne réussit qu'à hocher la tête en observant avec une fascination horrifiée le descendant de la plus célèbre lignée de chasseur du monde. Chasseur qui lui fit coucou dans la main quand il vit son regard.

Rentrer chez lui allait vraiment devenir une priorité...

.

A suivre...

.

Et voila ! Vous vouliez Chris, il est arrivé ;) Ca démarre bien entre eux vous pensez ? XD

Quant à Peter, j'espère que la punition que je lui ai concocté aura calmé vos instincts meurtriers ;p


	4. Chapter 4

Hop hop ! Nouveau chapitre !

Juste, j'ai un sterek qui m'est tombé sur le coin de la tronche sans prévenir et dont le sujet me botte vraiment du coup, j'ai pas vraiment pu avancer sur cette fic... Je ferai sûrement une petite pause dans la publication après le prochain chapitre, ce qui me permettra d'avancer à nouveau et surtout d'attaquer mes fics de Noël ;)

.

Deux adolescents presque comme les autres

.

Chapitre 3 : retournement de situation

.

Peter avançait à pas lourds dans les couloirs du lycée, en direction de son prochain cours, celui d'économie, sa besace lâchement portée sur une épaule. A peine eut-il posé un pied à l'intérieur de la classe que David lui fit de grands gestes en pointant la table à côté de lui. Forcément... Son coéquipier avait gentiment pris soin de lui garder une place le temps qu'il arrive depuis son cours de géométrie qui se déroulait à l'autre bout du lycée.

Peter fit un sourire aussi franc que faux à son ami ainsi qu'à Argent qui, comme il l'avait découvert une semaine auparavant après son entrée dans l'équipe de basket, suivait les mêmes cours que lui en bio, en Littérature et donc en Économie… Chasseur qui avait la bonne idée de toujours se mettre une table derrière lui et David ! Comme si le fait de le savoir dans la même classe ne stressait pas déjà suffisamment le loup-garou ! Manquerait plus qu'il découvre une arbalète ou même un couteau enduit d'aconit dans son sac et ce serait la totale...

\- Prêt à affronter Mme Ciavaldini ? lui demanda joyeusement le numéro trois de l'équipe.

\- Parce qu'on peut être prêt pour ça ? répliqua Peter.

Le brun aux origines latines lui fit un immense sourire joueur en réponse. Et puis leur professeur entra et les élèves se turent progressivement.

Le cours d'éco commença sur fond d'ennui profond de la part de Peter qui dessinait des ronds sur son cahier. Parfois il lui prenait une petite folie et il noircissait un carreau sur deux ! Et puis il reprenait les ronds… Avant de se décider à caricaturer le prof, juste pour le plaisir. Il avait réussi une très belle imitation s'il en croyait le regard admiratif de David ! Les cornes et le trident avaient dû jouer dans son appréciation général du dessin.

Brusquement, Peter sentit de façon quasiment physique le regard de Christopher Argent sur sa nuque… Ça fourmillait sur sa peau et ses cheveux se dressaient en réaction. Le Christopher Argent de la famille Argent, chasseur de loups-garous par excellence l'observait. Quoi ? Il s'était déjà grillé ? C'était impossible ça ! Il faisait attention naturellement depuis sa naissance et maintenant qu'il était au courant de la présence du chasseur il n'osait plus sortir une griffe ! Il jeta tout de même un œil sur ses mains à tout hasard et lécha ses canines pour évaluer leur taille. Parfaitement humain… Alors pourquoi Argent l'observait ? Lui ? Le seul loup-garou planqué parmi les humains de ce lycée ?

L'angoisse…

Si encore c'était la première fois que le chasseur en herbe lui mettait des doutes pareils... Mais non ! Peter se découvrait depuis peu en train de vérifier six fois par jour si ses crocs n'avaient pas soudainement poussés ! Il avait songé un moment en parler à Mathieu ou à Sophie mais… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Trop risqué. Il y avait bien une minuscule riquiqui petite chance pour qu'il soit renvoyé en Amérique mais la plus grande des probabilités disait qu'il allait être envoyé dans un autre lycée. Genre un lycée français étant donné que les lycées américains ne couraient pas les rues. Du coup, Peter préférait se taire, pour le moment et il se rassurait en se disant que le Argent n'était encore qu'un adolescent après tout, comme lui. Si on réfléchissait bien, il ne pouvait pas être aussi dangereux que ses parents ou ses ancêtres ! Peut-être qu'il ne savait même pas pour les loups-garous ! Et peut-être qu'il allait croiser un lutin Irlandais au pied d'un arc-en-ciel et recevoir un chaudron d'or…

Peter soupira plus ou moins discrètement et s'affala sur sa table. Il se mit à dessiner des triangles plutôt que des ronds, puis dessina le profil d'une fille au premier rang qu'était pas trop mal. Il aurait bien dessiné un loup agonisant transpercé par une flèche ou une lance mais il avait peur que ça fasse un peu glauque. Et aussi que Argent voit ça et devine tout.

La sonnerie de l'école retentit après une heure interminable de cours où Peter se sentit aussi à l'aise qu'un steak posé à côté d'un barbecue. Il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires, voulant fuir aussi vite que possible l'apprenti chasseur.

\- T'as le diable au trousse ou quoi ? râla David en lui attrapant l'épaule pour le ralentir. C'est la pause de midi, détends-toi !

\- Je te rappelle que je dois faire le service, comme hier et comme demain. Du coup il vaut mieux que j'y aille tôt pour être libéré rapidement, expliqua Peter en récupérant son bras.

\- Ah ouais... C'est vrai, soupira le brun.

\- À ce sujet, je peux te demander un truc ? Vu que maintenant tu es dans l'équipe… osa Chris avec une voix hésitante mais le regard dur.

Peter se crispa. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était bien que Chris lui pose des questions ! C'était dangereux. Et flippant. Et stressant. Si l'Argent posait une question sur les loups, Peter décida qu'il prendrait la fuite à toutes jambes.

\- Tu veux savoir quoi ? accepta finalement le loup.

\- Tes conneries en début d'année… Tu comptes les refaire ou tu t'es vraiment calmé ? Parce que si tu viens dans l'équipe juste pour foutre la merde…

\- Chris ! s'exclama David, presque choqué.

\- Je veux juste savoir si on peut compter sur lui, se renfrogna le chasseur.

Peter se sentait à la fois rassuré par cette question hors surnaturelle et ennuyé, cherchant une réponse crédible qui ne le ferait passer ni pour un chouinard ni pour un salopard. Ça n'allait pas être simple…

\- Le capitaine m'a déjà posé la question et David aussi mais si tu veux tout savoir... Je me suis calmé, affirma le loup. J'avais juste… Mon emménagement en France ne s'est pas exactement passé comme je l'espérais…

\- A quel niveau ? l'interrogea David, très curieux.

\- J'avais passé un contrat avec ma famille, inventa rapidement Peter. Si je venais j'avais le droit à une voiture, sauf qu'on m'avait pas dit que je l'aurais pas ici.

Peter était fier de lui, son histoire était parfaitement crédible ! Encore que… Vu les regards dubitatifs que les deux garçons devant lui se jetaient, il y avait peut-être un os caché…

\- Tu t'es fais avoir en beauté je pense, commenta David. Je sais pas à quel âge est le permis chez toi, mais ici on ne peut pas rouler seul avant nos dix-huit ans.

Peter se figea et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

\- Tu déconnes ?

\- Il ne plaisante pas, confirma Chris. T'as pas regardé les petites lignes en bas du contrat et tu t'es fait rouler comme un bleu !

La moquerie du chasseur frappa Peter en pleine face. Bon… Son histoire restait toujours aussi crédible heureusement... N'empêche que c'était vraiment un pays de ploucs… Et que lui passait pour un idiot sur ce coup...

\- Tu devais pas te dépêcher d'aller à la cantine ? demanda David en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Hé merde ! A toute, les gars ! lança Peter avant de rapidement marcher vers les cuisines.

Le personnel le laissa manger en vitesse son plateau repas après quoi il enfila la charlotte, le tablier et les chaussons en papier. Super glamour… Heureusement, il n'eut qu'une heure de service à faire sous les sourires goguenards et les remarques des autres lycéens, comme chaque jour, après quoi il put profiter de la fin de la pause. Il rejoignit directement ses coéquipiers du club de basket, qui n'étaient pas accompagnés de Chris à son grand soulagement.

\- T'as fini de jouer les cantinières ? plaisanta David en le voyant venir. Tu aurais dû garder le petit chapeau, il te va bien !

\- Tu me l'as déjà faite hier, et avant-hier, et avant-avant-hier... râla Peter en roulant des yeux. Tu penses changer de disque un jour ?

Une main se posa soudainement sur l'épaule du loup et son cœur s'affola en sentant l'odeur du coupable. Chris apparut à côté de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

Putain de chasseur… Si en plus celui-ci se mettait à être aussi silencieux qu'un loup dans ses déplacements, Peter n'allait pas s'en sortir ! Il allait faire une crise cardiaque à coup sûr d'ici la fin de l'année ! S'il ne se faisait pas couper en deux après avoir montré un bout de griffe par mégarde…

\- Cherche pas, il est lourd et il le restera toujours, se moqua à son tour le futur psychopathe en puissance.

Peter osa un sourire en réponse et alla rapidement se mettre à côté de Damien, un autre joueur de l'équipe, histoire d'être le plus loin possible de son hypothétique bourreau.

Heureusement, au-delà de la présence de Chris, la journée se passa bien pour Peter. Aussi bien que les précédentes. Ça l'énervait de penser ça mais… Il ne détestait pas complètement ce pays.

Et puis il y avait le basket, bien sûr…

000

Peter dribblait, concentré sur son but, cherchant le meilleur moyen de duper son adversaire. Christopher Argent. Forcément. Dès qu'il y avait des matchs d'entraînement, s'ils se trouvaient dans des camps opposés, il fallait qu'ils se retrouvent face à face ! Le chasseur contre le loup… Cliché.

Peter fit un mouvement à gauche que Chris imita sans hésiter. Une feinte à droite ? Le bras de l'ailier était déjà là pour l'empêcher de passer. Il pouvait forcer et essayer de tirer malgré tout mais il n'avait qu'une chance sur deux de réussir son coup. Tous ses équipiers étaient marqués, Peter était donc vraiment seul face au chasseur…

Tentative de passage à droite, Chris réagit aussitôt, Peter prend la décision de sauter dans un mouvement arrière. La balle fait une magnifique courbe en cloche pendant que lui tombe sur le dos.

Et le ballon entre dans le panier !

Le sifflet annonça la fin du match et Peter cria sa victoire en tendant le poing vers le plafond. Son équipe avait encore gagné ! Il était vraiment le meilleur, sans fausse modestie. Une main se tendit vers lui alors qu'il allait pour se relever. Une main avec un chasseur au regard argenté au bout. Avec hésitation, il attrapa le bras de Chris et se laissa entraîner par sa force pour se mettre debout.

\- Joli coup, admit le chasseur.

\- Joli défense.

\- Je confirme, souffla Tristan leur ailier fort en s'approchant d'eux. Franchement, il n'y a que Chris pour t'arrêter aussi longtemps ! Moi tu me mets dans les choux aussitôt, je sais pas comment tu fais…

\- Ça s'appelle le talent, dit Peter en se rengorgeant.

\- Et quoi ? Seul Chris à le talent suffisant pour te contrer ? railla le grand blond.

Talent naturel, pensa Peter en se raidissant.

\- Plutôt que de dire des bêtises, on ferait mieux de rejoindre le coach, lâcha Chris.

Peter ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'éloigna rapidement du jeune chasseur.

Il était un loup, il était fort, il n'avait peur de rien ! Mais il avait tout de même le droit de se sentir nerveux et de vouloir être prudent…Il se mit donc totalement à l'opposé de Chris dans le demi-cercle que forma l'équipe autour de l'entraîneur. Il vit bien l'étonnement dans le regard de l'autre mais il l'ignora.

David arriva à côté de lui et lui claqua violemment le dos de félicitation. Par vengeance, Peter lui rendit son coup et le mit presque à terre, ce qui déclencha quelques rires dans le groupe. Le coach demanda cependant le silence et se mit à donner à chacun son programme d'entraînement.

\- Argent ! appela-t-il avec force. Tu dois absolument améliorer tes trois points, fais-toi aider de Hale.

Peter l'avait toujours su, il n'était pas quelqu'un de chanceux. Il ne l'avait jamais été... La raison pour laquelle il était en France en était bien la preuve. Sans parler du fait qu'il se coltinait un chasseur dans son lycée, dans plusieurs de ses cours, dans son équipe de sport…

Le loup rejoignit Chris sur le terrain en essayant de ne pas donner l'impression d'aller à l'échafaud. Il se plaça derrière son futur bourreau et essaya de l'aider au mieux à améliorer ses tirs à trois points – qui n'étaient vraiment pas terrible, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il essaya de s'approcher le moins possible du chasseur, de ne pas le toucher, de rester… Neutre.

Autant dire qu'il se fit rapidement repérer par le blond.

\- Tu as un problème avec moi ? demanda brusquement Chris en se retournant.

\- Non, répondit Peter avec une indifférence feinte, son cœur accélérant un peu trop.

Ta famille adorerait juste me transformer en dessus de lit, pensa-t-il en frissonnant.

\- Alors quoi ? J'ai dit ou fait un truc qui t'a vexé ?

\- Non c'est juste…

Peter chercha une explication crédible, n'importe quoi pour justifier qu'il n'osait pas s'approcher du Argent, quelque chose sans rapport avec la pleine lune, les loups-garous et ceux qui les tuaient. Bizarrement il n'y arrivait pas… Il était pourtant doué en mensonge ! Mais là… Il ne trouvait rien qui puisse convenir… La faute aux deux billes limpides qui l'observaient et le jugeaient avec l'intensité et la froideur d'un iceberg.

\- Laisse tomber, j'ai compris, grinça Chris en se tournant à nouveau vers le panier. Tu peux aller t'entraîner de ton côté, je suis capable de me débrouiller seul.

Peter acquiesça après un temps d'hésitation, son odorat lui indiquant que le chasseur se sentait à la fois vexé et blessé. Cependant, il oublia vite ses éventuelles remord. Ça l'arrangeait bien après tout que Chris lui-même le rejette. Merde quoi ! C'était vraiment flippant d'avoir un tueur de loup pas loin de lui !

Tête haute et sourire rassuré aux lèvres, il alla rejoindre Mickael, l'autre ailier des titulaires, un Irlandais au visage couvert de taches de son et aux oreilles décollées, avec lequel il s'entraîna.

Ce fut amusant. Reposant presque après son combat de quarante minutes contre l'ennemi juré de sa race. A la limite de l'ennuyant… Fallait avouer que niveau challenge, le Christopher il se posait là… Seul ses cousins arrivaient à le mettre autant en difficulté en Californie. Et Chris le faisait en étant humain ! Chasseur d'accord, mais humain...

Peter continua cependant de s'entraîner gentiment, sachant que ses capacités de lycanthrope lui donneraient toujours un avantage certain en cas de difficulté lors d'un match.

Quand il rentra chez les Dauléac le soir-même, il se sentait d'humeur plutôt joyeuse. Il posa son sac à côté de son bureau et sortit son lecteur CD. Aerosmith résonna dans ses oreilles et il battit la mesure avec ses pieds tout imitant les mouvements de la batterie avec ses mains. Il était à fond quand Mathieu frappa à sa porte.

\- Un appel de tes parents, lui annonça gravement l'Alpha.

Peter se figea quelques secondes, pas sûr de comment il devait réagir. Même pas sûr de comment il se sentait ! Ses parents l'appelaient… Il était… Content ? Inquiet ? Angoissé ? Énervé ? Probablement un peu de tout. La colère devait être la première sur la liste tout de même. C'était toujours le premier truc qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il pensait à ses parents. Malgré tout, il se leva et récupéra le combiné qui l'attendait l'entrée de l'appartement.

\- Allô, dit le jeune loup avec méfiance.

\- Peter.

L'exilé se tendit. Son père. Pas qu'il était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec sa mère mais un peu quand même. Son père, son Alpha, était tellement rigide… Un bloc de marbre sur lequel il s'était toujours cassé les dents.

\- Parait que tu voulais me parler, maugréa Peter, complètement sur la défensive.

\- Nous n'avons pratiquement eu aucune nouvelle de toi depuis ton départ, en dehors de celles données par Mathieu.

Peter se hérissa. Ça sonnait, ça sentait et ça avait le goût d'une accusation.

\- Parce que tu en voulais ? Tu pouvais m'appeler toi aussi. Toi, maman ou même Talia, déclara froidement le jeune loup. Ah pardon ! C'est vrai, tu as appelé, une fois ! Une seule putain de fois en deux mois !

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Peter, gronda son Alpha. Si j'ai été forcé de t'envoyer là-bas c'est uniquement par ta faute !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un accident ! Tu refuses de m'écouter ! s'emporta l'adolescent.

\- Et toi tu refuses d'admettre tes propres erreurs ! J'avais envisagé de te faire revenir si, suite à cette conversation, tu m'avais semblé calmé mais il faut croire que c'est encore loin d'être le cas ! Tu vas rester en France encore un bon moment, fils !

La rage envahit Peter. Celle d'être encore une fois incompris, de ne pas être cru. C'était tout son père ça ! Vouloir des explications ou des excuses mais refuser de les écouter quand ce qu'il entendait ne lui plaisait pas ! Merde à la fin ! Il n'allait pas se mettre à genoux devant lui ! Pas pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait ! Et pour quelle raison ? Son père, son "Alpha", n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de le faire revenir en Amérique ! Il avait clairement été banni même si personne n'osait prononcer le mot !

Il raccrocha violemment le téléphone avant la fin de la discussion et enfila rapidement ses baskets sous le regard consterné de Mathieu.

Celui-ci eut le bon réflexe de ne pas essayer de l'arrêter et Peter se précipita dehors, courant vers le bois de Vincennes. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit qu'un bêta le suivait, sûrement par précaution, mais il s'en fichait.

Dès qu'il fut à l'abri des regards humains, il laissa sa colère le métamorphosé et il galopa à quatre pattes à travers les arbres, hurlant parfois à la lune, rapidement accompagné par les loups du zoo à proximité. Quand il en eut assez de courir, il se jeta contre un arbre esseulé et l'attaqua de toutes ses forces, arrachant des plaques entières d'écorce en grondant, imaginant son père devant lui. Après quoi, il recommença à courir, martelant le sol de ses griffes et arrachant de grosses mottes de terre au sol en se dirigeant vers le lac, où il s'effondra lourdement.

Ses yeux d'or se reflétèrent à la surface de l'eau puis s'atténuèrent avant de disparaître, ne laissant visible que ses yeux clairs, humains.

Sa détermination à retourner chez lui, envers et contre tout, s'enflamma d'une nouvelle vigueur. Il allait rentrer en Amérique ! Ne serait-ce que pour emmerder sa famille ! Il allait rentrer, coûte que coûte ! Briser son bannissement !

Des images de sa journée au lycée lui revinrent en mémoire…

Chris Argent.

Un chasseur de loup.

C'était un bon début pour un plan, mais un seul chasseur ce ne serait pas suffisant pour justifier un rapatriement d'urgence. En revanche… S'il se mettait toute la famille de ce dernier à dos… Nulle part en Europe il ne sera à l'abri ! Et son père sera bien forcé de demander à ce qu'il rentre ! À moins d'admettre tout haut et devant toute la meute qu'il était ici en exil et pas juste en… En redressement.

David lui avait dit que Chris vivait seul à Paris, que ses parents et sa sœur se trouvaient encore dans le sud de la France. Peter n'avait pas non plus en vie de perdre la vie dans cette histoire et par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas juste attaquer Chris et attendre que les Argent déclenchent une vendetta sur lui. Il allait falloir qu'il soit plus subtil… S'approcher de Chris, s'en faire un "ami", devenir proche de sa famille, récolter de fausse preuve, pour ensuite faire croire à son père et aux Dauléac qu'il était danger…

Il allait marcher sur une corde raide et le moindre faux pas pouvait le conduire à sa mort prématuré mais… Il allait rentrer chez lui ! Et même mieux que ça ! Il allait prouver sa valeur et il reviendrait en héros pour avoir survécu aux Argent ! Un mérite que personne, pas même Talia ne pourra lui retirer !

Sa décision prise, Peter se releva, s'épousseta royalement et reprit le chemin de l'appartement où il vivait, son cerveau tournant à plein régime sur la meilleure façon d'amadouer Christopher Argent.

000

Chris ramassait ses affaires après deux longues heures de littérature et s'apprêtait à rejoindre les autres le temps de la pause quand une ombre obscurcit sa vision. En levant les yeux, il découvrit Peter qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur tandis que lui était penché au-dessus de son sac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Chris en se redressant.

\- Te parler. Si tu veux bien…

Chris fronça les sourcils et regarda son interlocuteur avec méfiance. L'Américain semblait presque gêné devant lui et un peu moins arrogant aussi.

\- A quel sujet ? J'ai compris que tu pouvais pas me saquer, c'est pas la peine d'insister, indiqua Chris d'une voix neutre.

\- C'est justement pour ça que je voudrais te parler. Pour m'excuser et… T'expliquer ?

Le blond observa avec plus d'attention l'autre élève. Il était visiblement nerveux et un rictus déformé étirait sa bouche. Il serrait trop fort la lanière de son sac à dos et se léchait nerveusement les lèvres.

Chris hésita un peu. Ses précédentes rencontres avec l'Américain l'avait refroidi, ce dernier le regardant toujours comme s'il était une bête sauvage prête à le dévorer tout cru mais… Honnêtement, il regrettait et se sentait blessé par un tel rejet. Peter avait l'air d'être un chouette type, ouvert, qui jouait terriblement bien au basket et en plus il venait des États-unis, là où il était censé aller vivre après ses études et un apprentissage aux… Activités parallèles de sa famille. Ce rejet le blessait d'autant plus que tous les autres joueurs de l'équipe et même les autres élèves du lycée avaient un bon contact avec lui ! Alors d'accord, il n'avait peut-être pas été très diplomate avec le nouveau mais quand même… Il pensait s'être rattrapé par la suite.

L'entraînement de la veille lui avait prouvé le contraire. L'Américain ne l'aimait pas, et s'il ne le lui disait pas en face, il le lui faisait comprendre par son comportement.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, Peter semblait vouloir faire une trêve ou donner la possibilité d'une seconde chance à leur relation. Il ne tenait qu'à lui d'accepter ou de refuser...

Il pouvait jouer les vexés et les outragés et snober purement et simplement l'Américain. Ça aurait été une bonne leçon pour lui... Il pouvait aussi insister pour qui lui demande tout haut et devant tout le monde de s'excuser mais Chris n'était pas un adepte des humiliations publiques, vraiment pas. Par conséquent...

\- Je te suis, déclara-t-il finalement en attrapant son sac.

L'Américain lui fit un énorme sourire et l'entraîna dans un coin tranquille du lycée dans l'un des escaliers à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Chris s assit sur une marche et attendit avec impatience les explications d'un Peter nerveux qui faisait les cents pas devant lui.

\- Déjà, je suis… Je suis désolé pour hier, à l'entraînement. Tu m'avais bloqué durant tout le match et j'avais pas spécialement envie d'être à nouveau collé à toi…

\- C'était pas contre toi, se justifia-t-il aussitôt.

\- Je sais ! C'est juste que… Sincèrement ? T'es le premier à autant me faire chier sur le terrain ! s'exaspéra l'Américain. Je sais pas comme tu fais mais t'as l'air de toujours deviner mon prochain coup !

Un sourire fier naquit malgré lui sur ses lèvres et il se redressa inconsciemment.

\- C'est ça, marre-toi, grommela Peter en le regardant avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Mais tu arrives parfois à me passer, lâcha gentiment Chris avec malice.

\- Parfois ? s'étrangla l'Américain. Plus que parfois ! Mon équipe a gagné sur la tienne je te rappelle !

Chris fit un sourire narquois à Peter qui marmonna dans sa barbe quelques secondes en lui lançant des regards noirs avant de soupirer.

\- Enfin bref… Hier c'était… C'était pas ma journée très franchement. Même si j'ai gagné mais ça, même les deux pieds dans la tombe je perdrai pas un match de basket, renifla-t-il avec un semblant de mépris.

\- Ok pour hier, et les autres jours alors ? J'ai limite l'impression que je te fais peur, souffla Chris avec exaspération.

\- Toi ? Me faire peur ?

Peter ricana mais Chris le regarda avec suspicion. Rire trop fort, trop rapide, gestes nerveux et regard qui n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur lui...

Pas crédible du tout et Chris le fit savoir à l'autre lycéen en restant parfaitement impassible.

\- Bon ok… Peut-être un peu, admit l'Américain en grimaçant. Mais t'arrives toujours derrière moi en silence ! Or j'ai horreur qu'on me surprenne ! se justifia-t-il.

\- Je ne passe pas non plus mon temps à ça… dit Chris en sentant la gêne et la honte l'envahir. Mais ok, je comprends, j'essaierai de ne plus te surprendre.

\- Moi et mon pauvre petit cœur t'en remercions, se moqua Peter.

\- Mais ce n'était quand même pas juste ça ? demanda Chris avec rancœur. Tu m'as littéralement fui !

Peter soupira et décoiffa un peu plus sa crinière brune sous le regard douloureux du futur chasseur. Après quoi, l'Américain plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens.

\- Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit sur ce qu'on m'avait promis si je venais ici ? souffla-t-il en abandonnant visiblement un long combat.

\- Sur la voiture ?

\- Ouais. Tu peux garder un truc pour toi ?

\- Je t'écoute, accepta Chris, sa curiosité grandement éveillée.

\- Je ne suis pas ici par choix. Pas du tout même, avoua l'ailier en détournant la tête. Tu n'as pas à savoir pourquoi mais pour faire court, ma famille m'a envoyé ici de force.

\- D'où ton comportement du début, déduisit Chris avec fascination.

\- Ouais, confirma Peter en s'asseyant lourdement sur une marche de l'escalier. Et toi, David m'a dit que tu avais choisi de vivre loin de tes parents alors…

\- Ça t'a énervé ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est stupide !

\- Peter Hale, enchanté de te connaître, répliqua l'Américain en tendant une main vers lui avec un rictus tordu.

Chris le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds avant de pousser un long soupir dépité. Dire que l'autre l'avait rendu chèvre pour une connerie… Il prit tout de même sa main et la serra.

\- Christopher Argent, moi de même, dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Le cœur de Chris s'allégea d'une inquiétude en moins devant ce retour à la case départ. Il n'était pas entièrement responsable de l'étrange comportement de Peter envers lui et ça le rassurait vraiment énormément. C'est qu'avec une famille comme la sienne, il avait de grandes chances de terroriser n'importe qui en laissant échapper un mot bizarre ou en agissant trop comme un chasseur...

Il retint tout de même ce qu'avait dit l'Américain sur son déplacement silencieux, il allait devoir arranger ça le temps de sa vie au lycée.

.

A suivre…

.

Vous le sentez venir le gros plan foireux de la mort qui tue ? c'est bien X)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello hello ! Voici le dernier chapitre que j'ai en stock ;) Comme je bloque complètement sur le début du chapitre 4 de "mon humain" (que je piétine sur une fin ? Habituelle… Que je rame sur un début, moins courant, mais ça arrive), bah j'ai relu celui-ci une dernière fois et je vous l'envoie ;)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Plus de Chris, plus de Peter, plus de fun ? X)

màj du 27/09/17 : et c'est repartie ! :D petite maj d'abord pour revoir ce chapitre avant de faire le suivant et Mon Dieu le nombre de fautes que j'ai laissé ! mais pendez-moi quand je publie des trucs pareils !

Bonne lecture !

.

Deux adolescents presque comme les autres

.

Chapitre 4 : nécessité fait loi

.

Faire ami-ami avec un chasseur…

\- Parfois j'ai vraiment des idées foireuses, soupira Peter en se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour se rapprocher de Chris, avec plus ou moins de succès. Ses instincts de loup-garou le poussaient à fuir le plus loin possible de cette menace mais son cerveau lui rappelait que c'était sa seule chance de rentrer un jour chez lui. Revoir sa meute. Sa soeur. Ses parents ? La mâchoire de Perer se serra sous la colère.

Revoir sa meute, récupérer sa force, voilà pourquoi il voulait rentrer ! Pour leur donner tort aussi, leur prouver qu'on ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement ! Quant à ses parents… S'il pouvait juste leur faire ravaler leurs leçons de moral à deux dollars et leur éternel air supérieur, en particulier à son père, il se considèrerait comme satisfait.

Ses idées recentrées, Peter se redressa et passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux pour se coiffer. Il enfila ensuite ses vêtements et sortit de la salle de bain.

\- T'es tout beau aujourd'hui, approuva Julie en le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

Le jeune loup fit son sourire le plus charmeur et s'approcha de la jeune femme pour étreindre sa taille.

\- C'est tout pour te plaire, dit-il avec assurance.

\- Comme si j'allais te croire, rit Julie en le repoussant.

Peter lui tira de façon totalement immature la langue et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement pour récupérer sa veste en peau de mouton, idéale pour combattre le froid automnal. Il salua Sophie en passant qui commençait la préparation du repas du midi et Isabelle, de deux ans sa cadette, lui jeta un regard renfrogné depuis le salon où elle s'était installée pour regarder une série à la télé.

Peter enfilait ses chaussures quand son visage ainsi que son sourire se figea pendant plusieurs secondes. Un violent vertige le prit et il dut s'asseoir au sol pour finir de nouer ses boots avec des mains tremblantes.

Ses entrailles se tordirent abominablement et son coeur accéléra avec force. Sa vision oscillait entre le voile sanglant et les paillettes noires.

Ça n'allait pas… Ça n'allait pas du tout ! Pourquoi tout avait un parfum de "familiarité", de "vie domestique" ? Ça venait de lui sauter à la figure, comme ça ! A croire qu'il faisait partie de cette meute et non de celle des Hale... Pourtant, les Dauléac n'étaient pas sa meute, pas sa famille ! Ils n'étaient que ses geôliers, ceux qui étaient censés le rééduquer ! Il n'était pas des leurs ! Il était un Hale !

Alors pourquoi… Ça faisait presque deux mois qu'il était ici et c'était comme si… Comme s'il s'était laissé apprivoiser… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas testé sa force ou sa vitesse ? A quelle meute était-il rattachée ?

Le vertige s'accentua et Peter regarda fixement la porte d'entrée alors que son loup se mettait à ruer et cabrer à l'intérieur de lui, tout aussi perdu que son côté humain…

\- Peter ?

Le loup-garou leva en silence ses yeux dorés vers Julie. La fille aînée des Dauléac lui tendit sa main. Peter la regarda avec confusion avant de l'attraper.

\- Merci de nous laisser un peu de temps avec papa, le remercia Julie en le serrant brièvement contre elle.

Peter acquiesça sans dire un mot et sortit de l'appartement sous l'expression intriguée de l'adolescente. Dans l'escalier, il salua quelques Bêtas qu'il commençait à connaître, soit parce qu'ils l'avaient surveillé, soit parce qu'ils faisaient partie de la vie courante de la meute et venaient parfois voir Mathieu ou Sophie.

La nausée ne disparut pas quand Peter se retrouva en plein air. Ses pas le dirigèrent tel un automate jusqu'au métro où il prit la direction de l'appartement de Chris. Déjà mal avant de pénétrer dans les souterrains, l'atmosphère des lieux abaissa un peu plus son moral.

L'affreux bruit métallique des roues sur les rails, les centaines de milliers d'odeur, qu'elles proviennent des gens, du freinage des trains ou même d'animaux. Les sons de ferrailles crissant, le lourd et sourd grondement permanent que renvoyait les tunnels. L'affreuse sensation d'être entouré de centaines de personnes…

Peter resserra brusquement sa main sur la barre en métal qu'il tenait, imprimant l'empreinte de ses doigts dessus.

Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, se maurigéna-t-il sombrement en tentant de se reprendre.

Les Dauléac étaient peut-être sympathiques et le lycée pas si désagréable, mais ce n'était pas chez lui pour autant. Il devait penser à son but et ne viser que lui : rentrer, en Californie, chez lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait. La fausse sécurité des Dauléac devenaient alors un simple piège de plus qu'on lui tendait pour l'amadouer. Pour l'affaiblir. Pour faire de lui un chien de salon.

Il allait devoir reprendre de la distance avec eux, avec Julie surtout, c'était elle qui l'affaiblissait le plus.

Peter força sa mémoire à ressortir des images de lui et sa famille, quand bien même il gardait une énorme rancoeur envers eux.

Talia et lui se chamaillant, Talia l'aidant à faire ses devoirs, Talia lui mettant Laura, tout bébé, dans les bras… Talia lui volant la vedette aussi, tous ses profs qui ne lui parlaient que de Talia, ses parents qui ne mentionnaient qu'elle, que ses réussites. Ses parents... qui l'ignoraient la moitié du temps et l'engueulaient l'autre moitié. Ses parents, intraitables, froids, Alphas, même avec lui. Son père le réprimandant devant toute la meute, sa mère soupirant avec défaitisme quand elle parlait de lui avec son père, avec ses oncles et tantes, ses grands-parents. Ses cousins se moquant de lui, quand bien même il avait ses griffes à cinq millimètres de leur gorge...

La douleur desdites griffes entrant dans la paume de ses mains et la voix robotisée annonçant sa station ramena Peter au présent. Il lâcha la barre au métal compressée par sa poigne et sortit du métro.

Il n'alla pas immédiatement chez Chris mais préféra à la place s'asseoir sur une bite d'amarrage en ciment, le temps de calmer un peu ses nerfs et de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même. Son loup pignait désormais à l'intérieur de lui et il aurait eu bien envie de faire pareil.

Deux mois, trois appels téléphoniques. En tout et pour tout. Et son père osait lui reprocher de ne pas lui donner de nouvelles ? Il osait le culpabiliser sur la prétendue tristesse de sa mère ? Et la sienne alors ? Qui avait été envoyé de l'autre côté de l'océan ? Qui avait été exilé ? Jeté comme un vieux mouchoir en papier…

\- Peter ?

Le loup leva brusquement la tête et tomba sur Chris qui le regardait avec surprise, une pile de boîtes de pizza dans les mains.

Forcément, quitte à être malchanceux…

Peter passa une rapide main sur son visage dans l'espoir de faire partir son coup de blues mais cela ne fonctionna que très partiellement.

\- Hey, grogna-t-il pour tout salut.

\- Il s'est passé un truc ? demanda le blond en s'approchant de lui.

\- Pas spécialement, répondit Peter, toujours en grognant.

Chris fronça les sourcils, perplexe, peut-être un peu inquiet vu son odeur - ou alors c'était les pizzas mais alors ça craignait pour leur repas - et posa une main incertaine sur son épaule.

\- Tu veux…

\- Pas envie d'en causer, marmonna Peter d'une voix étouffée.

\- Ok… Les autres sont déjà tous arrivés, tu es le dernier, l'informa Chris avec malaise. Tu m'aides à ramener le déjeuner ?

Peter se releva mollement et débarrassa l'autre lycéen de la moitié des boîtes. Ils marchèrent de concert vers l'appartement de Chris, celui-ci les guidant.

\- Pour ce midi, pizza, et ce soir ce que nous n'auront pas mangé.

\- T'as de l'espoir, remarqua platement Peter.

\- Je sais, sourit le blond. Au pire, j'en rachèterai d'autres ! Mais tout le monde ne reste pas. Il n'y a que toi et Thomas, le capitaine. Les autres n'ont pas eu la permission de leurs parents. Trop tôt dans l'année.

\- On ne sera que trois ? remarqua Peter dont les instincts de lycaon faisaient craindre un traquenard.

\- Damien mange avec nous mais rentrera après.

Peter hocha la tête, un début de crainte à l'esprit, et suivit Chris dans un vieux bâtiment en pierres blanches et à la porte d'entrée démesurément haute. Un escalier pourvu d'une barrière en fer forgé les attendait derrière et Peter ouvrit, bien malgré lui, de grands yeux en montant les marches. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un vieux film genre "un américain à Paris". Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas de voir une dame sortir d'une porte avec un chapeau à plume, une longue robe et un parapluie ou encore un homme avec un béret sur la tête et son chevalet sous le bras.

Cependant, la seule personne qu'ils croisèrent en montant les deux étages ce fut une mamie avec son caniche que Chris salua très poliment malgré la méfiance évidente de la personne âgée envers lui. Que Kiki soit terrorisé par Peter ne devait pas aider. Le loup aurait pu se montrer plus "cordial" avec le caniche mais ça lui faisait du bien de passer ses nerfs sur la boule de poils blancs et, en vérité, il accentuait sciemment son odeur lupine et sa présence menaçante.

Ce petit interlude le remit de bonne humeur et il avait un large sourire quand il pénétra dans l'appartement de Chris.

\- Tu es bizarre, lâcha très justement le chasseur à son sujet.

\- Je ne vais pas ruminer toute la journée non plus, se justifia Peter en posant son sac à dos à côté du porte-manteau. Salut les gars !

Les titulaires de l'équipe de basket au grand complet, qui se trouvaient dans le salon, répondirent avec enthousiasme à son salut. Peter les rejoignit avec joie et s'assit en tailleur devant la table basse après avoir checké quelques mains.

\- C'est quoi le programme du jour ? demanda-t-il à Wei, le meneur remplaçant, qui se trouvait à sa droite.

\- On mange, on fait nos devoirs et ensuite on se mate des films, expliqua l'asiatique.

Peter se dit qu'il allait pouvoir améliorer ses talents au dessin durant une bonne partie de la journée. Lui, faire ses devoirs ? Ouais, quoique le bon mot serait probablement "les bâcler". Ça ne lui coûtait rien, bien au contraire, que de mener deux plans de front, le premier étant de se mettre tous les chasseurs d'Europe à dos - ou en tout cas de le faire croire à deux meutes - et le second étant de ne plus rien foutre au lycée, en espérant que cela convaincra ses parents de le faire revenir. Peu de chance de ce côté-là mais… Il n'allait pas non plus cracher sur une année quasi sabbatique !

De fait, ses dessins eurent leurs petits succès au cours de l'après-midi, en particulier ses caricatures de profs. Cela dit, les versions super-héros de ses amis n'avaient pas déplu non plus ! Ses devoirs ? Il les avait rapidement bazardés tout en sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait qu'une note moyenne au mieux, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait.

Ensemble, l'équipe se regarda ensuite "Predator" et "l'Arme Fatale", deux sorties récentes en VHS. Pressé dans le canapé entre Mickael et Tristan, Wei et Damien assis au sol devant eux avec Chris, Thomas et Charles à leur gauche et David et François à leur droite, Peter avait l'impression de se retrouver au milieu d'une meute, à mi-chemin entre les louveteaux et les loups matures.

C'était… Pas désagréable du tout, pensa-t-il malgré lui. A Beacon Hills, les moments meutes de ce type se faisaient avec les cousins en plus de la famille, ainsi qu'avec les oncles et tantes, et il y avait toujours un petit esprit de compétition qui planait. Qui prouvera qu'il était digne d'être un Alpha ? Qui ne sera qu'un Bêta, voire un Oméga ? Qui a les crocs les plus longs et les griffes les plus aiguisées ? Marrant cinq minutes, peut-être même une heure, mais ça finissait par être lassant… Surtout que ses cousins n'étaient pas tous des lumières, loin de là. Si encore il avait pu se payer leur tête proprement ! Mais c'était peine perdue au vu de leur limitation intellectuelle. Quant à son équipe de basket-ball à Beacon Hills, ses parents ne le laissaient pratiquement jamais participer à ce genre de sortie, parce qu'il était "dangereux", incontrôlable, imprévisible. Étonnamment, Mathieu semblait moins inquiet à ce sujet…

Peter secoua la tête pour s'enlever le loup Français de la tête et retourna au film en s'amusant à faire sursauter ses camarades de peur.

L'heure avançant, ceux-ci finirent par se retirer les uns après les autres en râlant sur leurs parents pas fichus de leur laisser avoir une vie sociale. Peter leur fit un grand sourire ravi en réponse et gagna quelques insultes bien senties – mais en Français et très imagées, il allait donc falloir qu'il demande une traduction. Après le repas à base de reste de pizza et de chips, ce fut au tour de Damien de s'en aller puis de Thomas dont les parents avaient finalement changé d'avis et l'avaient fait savoir d'un coup de téléphone.

Peter se retrouva seul en compagnie de Chris. Le chasseur de loup. Sur son territoire. Et il allait même rester la nuit ici...

Peter supplia mentalement leur capitaine de revenir. Il regrettait un peu son plan, là.

\- Tu as l'air nerveux, remarqua le blond en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Surpris par la voix de Chris, Peter sursauta. Sa peau se hérissa dans son dos et il dut faire un effort surhumain – ce qu'il était de toute façon – pour se retourner et afficher un sourire convaincant.

\- Pas du tout ! répondit Peter avec un rictus crispé.

\- Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais profiter de cette nuit pour t'étouffer dans ton sommeil ? rit le chasseur.

Peter ricana nerveusement. Non, définitivement pas l'étouffement. En revanche, se réveiller avec une flèche dans le ventre et de l'aconit plein les narines, ça, ce serait bien un truc d'Argent !

Il n'y avait malheureusement aucune chance pour que Mathieu l'appelle, ce dernier devant profiter de sa soirée de meute familiale et quant à se trouver une excuse pour fuir... Déjà, il allait devoir trouver un truc sacrément crédible pour que Chris le croit et, surtout, s'il fuyait chaque possibilité de rapprochement avec le chasseur, comment pouvait-il espérer faire croire à une mise en danger et se tirer d'ici ?

\- On fait quoi maintenant que tout le monde est parti ? Une pyjama party ? questionna le loup avec toute la décontraction dont il était capable.

\- Avec Thomas on avait prévu de se mater des films d'horreur. J'en ai plusieurs en stock, annonça Chris en s'approchant du meuble télé.

\- Sérieux ? lâcha le loup avec un étonnement dépité.

Peter se sentait un peu floué pour le coup. Comme si on venait de lui apprendre que les dinosaures étaient en réalité des oiseaux. Un chasseur qui regarde des films d'horreur... C'est comme si lui visionnait des reportages animaliers ! C'était décevant.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

\- Je suis plutôt étonné que toi tu aimes...

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Chris avec surprise.

\- Heu... C'est que... Tu es... On croirait pas que c'est ton genre ! bafouilla Peter en se maudissant d'avoir pensé tout haut.

\- Ce serait quoi mon genre ? l'interrogea le chasseur avec méfiance.

\- Comédie romantique, fit Peter avec un sourire plein de dents.

Un boîtier de VHS vide vola vers sa tête. Peter le rattrapa sans difficulté et sans se départir de son sourire.

\- On verra si tu riras encore en regardant ça, argua le chasseur en se redressant, la cassette «d'Amityville : la maison du diable» dans la main.

\- Comme si un simple film avait des chances de m'effrayer, renifla le loup en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

\- On en reparle tout à l'heure...

Peter ne quitta pas son sourire, absolument pas craintif, jusqu'à ce que Chris s'asseye à côté de lui. L'alarme « chasseur » hurla dans son cerveau. Elle hurla d'autant plus fort qu'une arbalète, prétendument décorative, ornait le mur au-dessus du téléviseur. Le loup était à peu près certain que s'il s'amusait à fouiller dans les affaires du blond, il trouverait un bon stock de flèches et d'aconit. A tout hasard, il renifla timidement l'air et blanchit un peu plus en percevant de très faibles effluves de cette fichue plante...

\- Le film vient à peine de commencer et tu donnes déjà l'impression de vouloir mouiller ton pantalon, se moqua Chris à ses côtés.

Le loup le fusilla du regard et se redressa, essayant de se concentrer sur le film et non sur son éventuelle mise à mort dans d'horribles souffrances.

\- J'étais juste horrifié de voir la piètre qualité de ton film, protesta Peter.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit...

\- Oh la ferme... bouda le loup.

L'intrigue du film avança sur fond de crucifix renversés et de démons frappeurs. Peter se retint à plusieurs reprises de ne pas éclater de rire tout en jetant de fréquents coup d'œil à son propre cauchemar personnel, en chair et en os à côté de lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, déjà ? Ah oui ! Il était censé devenir ami avec Argent... Pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Peut-être. S'il arrivait à se mettre suffisamment en danger... Envoyer une photo polaroid de l'arbalète trônant dans le salon de Chris serait peut-être suffisant ? Non ?

Non. Définitivement non...

Ses parents l'avaient abandonné après tout et s'il voulait rentrer chez lui, il allait falloir que Mathieu les force à le reprendre. D'où son plan : devenir ami avec Chris et rencontrer sa famille de chasseur confirmés, avec comme objectif bonus : ne pas y laisser sa peau de loup en passant. Et il devait commencer à y mettre un peu du sien s'il voulait vraiment avoir une chance de réussir !

\- Alors t'aimes bien ce genre de film ? demanda Peter, un brin moqueur devant les pitoyables effets spéciaux.

Chris lui lança un regard surpris. D'accord, le loup n'avait peut-être pas été très subtil... C'était entièrement la faute de sa nervosité !

\- Bah ouais, répondit le chasseur en détournant le regard. Ça file le frisson, c'est sympa...

\- Parce que tu trouves que ça, ça fait peur ? s'étrangla à moitié le changeforme.

Un silence s'établit, entrecoupé par les répliques et les cris provenant de la télé. Chris parut réfléchir sérieusement à la question avant de finalement soupirer et se détendre.

\- Non, pas vraiment, avoua-t-il dans un sourire grimaçant. Mais c'est plutôt... Amusant ?

\- Ok, là je te rejoins ! Voir des hu... Hommes se faire étriper de toutes les manières possible, c'est marrant, sourit le loup.

\- C'est glauque surtout. Tu es glauque, râla Chris.

\- C'est pas comme si ça se passait comme ça dans la vraie vie, dit Peter avec décontraction.

\- Tu as raison, ce genre de chose n'existe pas dans notre monde.

Peter entendit le cœur du chasseur s'emballer malgré son apparente assurance.

Forcément, tous les deux savaient que ce genre de chose existaient bel et bien. Et Peter savait que Chris le savait contrairement à Chris qui lui ne savait pas que Peter savait qu'il savait...

\- Ni les Ghostbusters qui les chassent, crut bon de rajouter le loup, juste parce que… Parce que ça l'amusait de jouer avec les nerfs du chasseur !

A nouveau le cœur de Chris s'emballa, ce qui réjouit intérieurement Peter. Il devait être un peu dingue pour s'amuser autant à taquiner son probable futur assassin, mais c'était tellement marrant aussi de faire paniquer le chasseur pour rien...

\- Puisqu'on en est à causer... Il t'est arrivé quoi ce midi ?

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, grogna Peter en se renfrognant.

\- T'avais l'air en plein déprime, insista Chris.

\- Ça te regarde pas ! Est-ce que je te demande, moi, pourquoi tu as voulu t'éloigner de tes parents ? aboya le loup en lançant un regard noir au chasseur.

Chris se crispa à son tour et ses yeux lui jetèrent des éclairs. Le film se poursuivit dans une ambiance tendue qui n'était en rien due au film jusqu'au générique final et Peter ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à la débilité du scénario et à la méconnaissance des scénaristes du monde surnaturel.

\- Aide-moi à déplier le canapé-lit au lieu de te marrer comme une baleine, maugréa Chris en dissimulant un sourire qui était apparu malgré lui sur son visage.

\- A vos ordres chef, acquiesça le loup avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux que le chasseur rata.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fait pivoter le canapé, Peter poussa le blond dans le coffre sans aucune hésitation. Après quoi, il rabattit l'assise du lit sur les fesses de Chris. Malheureusement pour lui, Chris lui démontra que vivre dans une des plus anciennes familles de chasseur n'était pas sans conséquence sur ses talents au combat et Peter se retrouva, à son tour, le nez dans le coffre du clic-clac et le popotin en l'air pendant que l'Argent se relevait avec maladresse. Il était cependant hors de question pour le loup de perdre un combat pareil ! Il en allait de sa fierté ! Il attrapa Chris par la taille et le refit tomber en arrière alors qu'il allait enfin réussir à s'extirper du piège, tout en lâchant des insultes françaises très imaginative. En retombant, le chasseur donna un coup de coude dans le nez de Peter qui se retint de couiner de douleur.

\- Tu vas me lâcher, bordel ? s'énerva Chris.

\- Na ! On est bien là je trouve, sourit le loup en resserrant sa prise alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir gagnant de ce « combat » qu'il avait lui-même commencé.

\- T'es vraiment un chieur né ! C'est pour ça que tes parents t'ont envoyé ici ? s'emporta le blond toujours en se débattant.

Peter se glaça et relâcha aussitôt sa victime.

Il se releva en silence, les lèvres pincées, et aida Chris à mettre le lit en place avec des gestes brusques tout en fuyant son regard. Après quoi, il s'allongea dedans en tournant le dos au chasseur qui partit dans sa propre chambre sans dire un mot.

Les paroles de Chris tournoyaient dans son cerveau. On disait couramment que seule la vérité blessait, Peter savait que c'était faux mais au cas particulier... C'était vrai. Ouais, ses parents s'étaient débarrassés de lui. Et ouais aussi, c'était parce qu'il était... Lui. Chiant et farceur. Sa meute en avait eu par-dessus la tête de son comportement et l'avait exilé en France, loin d'eux, de manière à ce qu'il ne ternisse pas davantage la réputation des Hale par ses conneries.

Peter sortit ses crocs et se perça les lèvres alors que sa vision basculait et lui permettait soudainement de voir dans le noir. Une vision teintée de rouge. Les battements de cœur de Chris étaient plus audibles que jamais et son odeur amer de colère lui emplissait les narines. Peter avait envie de faire mal, mais ne pouvant s'attaquer à un chasseur, alors il se contentait de la douleur salvatrice de sa chair transpercée par ses crocs, l'odeur du fer recouvrant toutes les autres. La seule chose qui le maintenait encore à l'état humain était le bruit des pas de Chris dans sa chambre. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol aussi régulièrement qu'un métronome. Cinq pas, un temps d'arrêt, demi-tour et de nouveau cinq pas.

L'odeur se modifia lentement, passant de la colère aux remords tandis que les battements réduisaient en vitesse mais augmentaient en force.

Le top du top, maintenant je fais pitié à des chasseurs, songea Peter avec amertume.

Il fit semblant de ne pas entendre Chris sortir de sa chambre et se recouvrit des couvertures pour masquer ses yeux lumineux et ses canines sur-développées. Ça ne l'empêcha de grogner de douleur quand le plafonnier s'illumina en l'aveuglant à moitié, lui et sa vision nocturne.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, lâcha rapidement le chasseur d'une voix honteuse.

Peter fronça les sourcils, étonné. Constaté qu'un de ces chasseurs, qui les tuaient lui et ses semblables sans pitié ni hésitation, pouvait avoir un cœur, était une surprise sans cesse renouvelée ! Du moins c'en était une depuis qu'il côtoyait Chris. Peut-être qu'un jour, il le découvrirait avec un jeune chiot dans les bras...

Brrr ! Perturbant ça !

A tout hasard et parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre, Peter se contenta de grogner - d'une façon humaine.

L'odeur de nervosité se renforça chez le chasseur et il entendit sans peine son profond soupir.

Peter se mordilla les lèvres avec hésitation. S'en faire un ami, il devait surtout pas oublier ça ! Il devait faire croire à Chris qu'il voulait devenir son ami donc, il devait « s'ouvrir » un peu. Genre en faire un confident privilégié...

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour pouvoir retrouver sa meute...

\- C'est pas comme si tu étais si loin de la vérité, marmonna-t-il en essayant de rester le plus vague possible tout en sortant la tête de sous la couette après une rapide inspection de ses canines.

La respiration du chasseur se coupa une petite seconde à cause de la surprise. Ses pas l'amenèrent au bord du lit et Chris se laissa tomber lourdement dessus, manquant faire basculer le convertible.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué, ça te tente un autre film ? proposa-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Un autre nanard ? renifla Peter avec mépris.

\- «Amityville» n'est pas un nanard ! protesta Chris avec véhémence.

Peter ricana, toujours content de réussir à mettre quelqu'un en boule. Le chasseur lui frappa la cuisse du plat de la main en représailles.

\- T'as gagné, je vais mettre « The thing », et tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si tu n'arrives pas à dormir après ! le menaça le blond en se levant pour enfourner la cassette vidéo.

\- Genre...

Peter roula des yeux. Comme si lui, un loup-garou plus dangereux que la majorité des monstres de cinéma, pouvait flipper à cause d'un film ! Et demain il mettra un tutu rose et ira jouer les ballerines peut-être ?

Pour se venger de devoir supporter une autre catastrophe filmique, Peter prit toute la place possible sur le canapé-lit et ne fit aucun effort pour se pousser au retour de Chris. Cependant, ce dernier avait semble-t-il déjà saisi comment « jouer » avec lui et dégagea ses jambes sans lui demander son avis. Peter ne se découragea pas pour autant et se mit à tapoter le dos de Chris du bout du pied en souriant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne un coup sur le genou.

Le loup ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Il se concentra sur la respiration du chasseur, sur ses battements de cœur et sa façon de se tenir. Quand il fut sûr et certain que Chris était plongé dans son film, il approcha ses doigts de pieds de sa nuque avec concentration et lenteur... Et glapit de surprise lorsque sa cheville fut vivement attrapée par une poigne ferme.

C'te foutu chasseur le regardait avec un grand sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

\- Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, lâcha Chris en français.

Peter donna un mouvement brusque pour récupérer son pied et se mit à bouder et à regarder la vidéo - il y a avait des limites, même pour lui, à aller taquiner les requins blancs.

\- Je voulais vraiment pas dire que tu es là parce que... commença le blond avant de s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase, la honte exsudant par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- T'avais pas totalement tort en même temps, admit Peter dans un grognement en s'asseyant à son tour sur le bord du lit.

Pourquoi il venait d'avouer un truc pareil à quelqu'un qui voudrait sa mort s'il connaissait sa vraie nature ? Ah oui, il devait s'en faire un ami...

\- Tu m'avais dit un truc de ce genre l'autre jour. Tu n'es vraiment pas ici pour une voiture, donc ? fit Chris, moitié affirmant moitié questionnant.

\- Pas du tout même, ricana amèrement le loup.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- Tu l'as dit, parce que je suis un chieur, répondit-il avec un sourire tordu. Et toi alors ? Ils ont foutu quoi pour que tu veuilles à ce point t'éloigner de ta famille ?

Peter refusait d'en dire plus sur sa situation. Il avait encore la gorge qui se serrait quand il repensait à... A Alby...

\- Une fois le lycée fini, je devrai reprendre l'affaire familiale, expliqua Chris d'une voix lointaine qui sortit le loup de ses pensées. Ça ne me dérange pas mais... Ils m'ont demandé un autre truc, pour le boulot plus tard... J'ai accepté, à condition qu'ils me laissent mes années lycées de libre. Juste celles-là, et après je ferai tout ce qu'ils voudront.

\- Tout ? releva aussitôt Peter.

\- Juste un chieur ? répliqua Chris.

Les deux regards bleus s'affrontèrent dans la pâle lueur du téléviseur avant que les deux adolescents ne baissent les armes d'un commun accord. A chacun ses secrets et Peter en avait un qui ne devait surtout pas être révélé au chasseur.

\- Mais du coup, ça veut dire que tu ne vois pratiquement plus ta famille ? réalisa-t-il soudain.

\- Aux vacances parfois.

\- Et ils viennent jamais ici ?

\- Non, ils ont bien assez à faire chez eux, répondit Chris en le regardant avec un début de méfiance.

Peter se sentait floué. Son plan venait de prendre un sérieux coup dans l'aile !

\- Pourquoi cette question ? s'enquit Chris avec une certaine froideur.

\- Heu... Par curiosité, expliqua rapidement Peter avant de le pousser dans le lit et de tenter de l'étouffer avec sa couette.

Il fallait surtout qu'il fasse oublier au chasseur sa maladresse ! Et quoi de mieux que de rappeler qui il était ? A savoir le grand Peter ! L'emmerdeur parmi les emmerdeurs ! Et puis, le grand avantage de s'en prendre à Chris, c'est qu'il n'avait besoin de prendre qu'un minimum de précaution concernant sa force te son agilité. Forcément, le chasseur avait de l'entraînement pour combattre les loups...

La bataille se termina sur un match nul au bout de quelques minutes seulement de mordillage de mollet et de tirage d'oreille. Chris n'avait pas totalement réussi à sortir des draps mais il avait réussi à faire manger un coussin à Peter. Après cela une trêve fut déclarée pour permettre à tous les soldats de rejoindre son camp de base – autrement dit : Chris retourna à sa chambre pour pioncer.

000

Chris devait reconnaître une chose, ça se passait beaucoup mieux avec Peter depuis qu'ils avaient discuté. C'était même limite si l'Américain n'était pas tout le temps sur son dos ! Non qu'il s'en plaigne, il l'appréciait réellement. Il avait une insouciance plus prononcée qu'aucun autre joueur de l'équipe ou élève du lycée qu'il connaissait ! A croire que rien n'avait d'importance et que tout était matière à jeu alors que pourtant, Chris avait pu constater en l'écoutant que sa vie n'était pas totalement rose non plus. Quant à savoir pourquoi... Peter restait très secret sur les raisons de son arrivée en France. Il aurait pu se renseigner, très facilement en plus, mais pour une fois il voulait vivre quelque chose de normale avec quelqu'un de normal et cesser de suspecter tout le monde d'être une créature surnaturelle.

Un ballon lui arriva brusquement dans les mains. Chris dribbla, feinta et repassa aussitôt la balle à Peter qui marqua dans la foulée.

Ils faisaient bien la paire tous les deux ! Et puis avec un peu de chance, il aura déjà un ami sur place en la personne de Peter quand il ira en Amérique !

.

A suivre...

.

Voila !

Bon, par contre j'ai plus rien en réserve... Et après « mon humain » je vais devoir sérieusement me concentrer sur mes fics de noël du coup... Pas de nouveau chapitre avant janvier, désolé ! Plaignez-vous à ma muse qui m'embête avec du sterek ;p

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous imaginez pour la suite XD


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! hé non, je suis pas morte ! j'ai juste une vie un poil mouvementée actuellement X) mais comme promis, la suite de cette fic ! et je compte bien la continuer et la finir ;)

j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

.

Deux adolescents presque comme les autres

.

Chapitre 5 : l'art de la perversion.

.

Peter regardait fixement le vase devant lui. Il devait valoir cher, genre très cher, c'était tout le principe des objets dans les musées. Ne serait-ce pas malheureux si ce vase subissait un destin tragique et finissait en mille morceaux sur le sol ? Vraiment, vraiment tragique… Et en même temps, détruire un trésor national juste pour rentrer chez soi, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré, non ?

Si le vase était toujours entier, c'était bien parce que Peter n'avait pas encore répondu à cette question. La poterie datait du Vème siècle avant J.-C. et représentait une quelconque scène mythologique - Peter se renseignera plus tard sur le sujet - en ocre sur fond noir. Très beau. Très cher. Est-ce que ça énervait suffisamment ses parents de recevoir une facture adressée par le Louvre pour le renvoyer chez lui ? Est-ce que ce serait assez idiot pour que Mathieu ne lui tranche pas la gorge après un coup pareil mais s'interroge plutôt sur sa santé mentale ?

Un coup de coude dans les côtes éloigna momentanément Peter de ses plans tordus pour se concentrer vers le regard bleu glacé et furieux de Chris. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait cette fois ? Il n'avait même pas initié le moindre geste à l'intention du pot de fleur !

\- Écoute le prof, lui chuchota le chasseur, raide comme la justice.

Peter roula des yeux, soupira juste pour voir Chris ronger un peu plus son frein et accepta de tendre l'oreille vers celle qui tentait d'expliquer l'histoire d'une statue de femme - bien gaulée - à une classe plus occupée à somnoler debout ou à ricaner devant la tenue légère de la nymphette.

Une statue, ça vaut plus cher qu'un vase, non ? Et pour un loup, le poids n'est qu'une question secondaire…

Peter soupira bruyamment, s'attirant un nouveau regard exaspéré de son chasseur coincé préféré. Mieux valait renoncer, ce plan était débile de toute façon. Mathieu allait effectivement l'étriper et il ne sera pas de retour en Californie plus vite pour autant.

\- Je m'ennuie, chuchota-t-il à Chris en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Écoute et apprend.

\- C'est encore plus ennuyant ça… Tu crois que je pourrais…

\- Non, le coupa aussitôt Chris qui connaissait de mieux en mieux l'esprit retors de Peter.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'attends ton autorisation ? sourit-il dangereusement.

\- Non, tu me demandes mon avis, et la réponse est non, répondit le chasseur à voix basse.

\- Mais la mienne est oui. Tout le monde bouge, c'est le moment !

Peter attrapa le bras de Chris et réussit à s'éclipser discrètement du groupe que formait leur classe d'art malgré le poids mort qu'il traînait derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? râla Chris en essayant de rejoindre les autres.

\- Je pimente un peu la visite, expliqua Peter, tout sourire, en prenant la direction opposée de leur prof. On va visiter par nous-même, ce sera beaucoup plus cool !

\- Ce n'est pas l'heure du temps libre !

\- Oublie le temps libre, elle ne nous a pas vu, donc on fait comme on veut maintenant ! Sauf si tu veux les rejoindre…

Peter lâcha le bras de Chris et partit brusquement de son côté en trottinant. Il connaissait suffisamment les chasseurs pour savoir que, si ça fuyait, ça devait être rattrapé !

Le tueur en herbe le rejoignit avant que Peter n'ait atteint le bout du couloir, ses yeux lui promettant mille et une souffrance.

\- Et tu veux faire quoi maintenant, petit génie ? demanda Chris à voix haute.

\- Je te dirai bien qu'on va sortir mais tu vas me faire une crise cardiaque, ricana Peter. Donc, on va juste regarder s'il n'y a pas plus intéressant que des nanas et des mecs en marbre ici !

\- Nous sommes dans un musée, lui rappela le chasseur.

\- Je sais, mais l'espoir fait vivre.

Avec une allure de conquérant, Peter se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs du Louvre avec, à sa traîne, un Chris réticent qui regardait par-dessus son épaule toutes les cinq minutes.

\- Déstresse. Tu n'as jamais rien fait qui sortait des règles ou quoi ? se moqua le jeune loup.

\- Les règles sont… importantes, dans ma famille. Alors non, je ne les enfreints pas comme un délinquant de ma connaissance, répliqua Chris d'une voix glaciale.

Le chasseur dans toute sa splendeur… Peter n'en avait que davantage envie de le taquiner, de le pousser à bout. Tant que Chris le pensait humain, il ne risquait rien de toute façon, question de code ! Par contre, si jamais il avait le malheur de laisser s'installer le moindre doute… Peter ne donnait pas cher de sa peau de loup. En attendant, rien ne l'empêchait de s'amuser, il lui suffisait d'être prudent !

\- Délinquant… Tu me blesses, se plaignit Peter en posant une main sur son cœur, feignant d'avoir été poignardé.

\- Je croyais que tu devais te calmer ? Tu ne viens pas juste de finir tes services à la cantine ?

\- Si, et justement ! Ça veut dire que j'ai à nouveau un peu de lest !

\- Assez pour te faire virer d'ici autant que de chez toi ? se renfrogna Chris.

Il visait juste le salaud, pensa Peter en grimaçant. Décidé à ne pas se faire désarçonner pour autant, le loup ignora simplement la question et reprit ses déambulations.

Note à retenir : les chasseurs sont comme les loups, quand ils sentent acculés ou en danger, ils mordent.

Les deux adolescents continuèrent de marcher dans un lourd silence que Peter prenait un malin plaisir à laisser planer, se régalant des effluves de culpabilité que dégageait Chris. Ils finirent par arriver dans une aile du musée qui éveilla une lueur d'intérêt chez l'américain.

\- C'est une commode en marqueterie Louis XV, fit une voix dans son dos.

\- Tu t'y connais ? s'étonna Peter en se retournant.

Chris pointa une affichette du doigt. Le ricanement du loup eut le mérite de détendre l'ambiance. A deux, ils se mirent à parcourir la galerie avec bien plus d'attention que pour toutes les autres collections, Chris complétant les pancartes explicatives par ses propres connaissances en histoire et en art.

Ils passèrent un bien meilleur après-midi qu'ils ne l'auraient cru au final, Chris aussi bien que Peter.

Ce fut un peu moins "drôle" pour eux quand le prof les retrouva et les colla pour le week-end. Mathieu allait grogner s'il l'apprenait un jour… Ne restait plus qu'à s'arranger pour qu'il ne le découvre jamais !

000

Peter n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à faire sécher les cours à Chris ! Il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir dire comment il s'y était pris ! Un miracle peut-être ? Ou alors son karma se débarrassait de tout ce qui lui restait de positif histoire de pouvoir lui mettre une bonne claque de malchance sous peu… C'était totalement envisageable. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications à la présence de monsieur balais-dans-le-cul sur les berges de la Seine avec lui à l'heure des cours avec une boisson dans les mains ! De la bière ? Fallait pas trop pousser non plus, déjà que son jouet avait l'air sur le point de faire un syncope…

\- Je ne devrais pas être là, marmonna Chris en faisant tournoyer son soda dans sa bouteille en verre.

\- Tu préférerais être en algèbre peut-être ? Quel horreur, ricana Peter en claquant l'épaule du chasseur.

L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans ses veines.

Il était en train de pervertir un chasseur ! Et aussi de risquer gravement sa vie.

Le loup ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais ressenti cette excitation propre au véritable danger. C'était grisant de marcher toujours plus près du gouffre, sans jamais tomber.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te suivre, souffla Chris en le fusillant des yeux.

\- Peut-être pas, mais c'est trop tard, tu es là ! Aurais-tu des désirs inavoués de liberté et de rébellion ? sourit Peter de toutes ses dents.

La mâchoire du chasseur se crispa et ses mains se resserrèrent sur sa bouteille.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose, Chrissou ? plaisanta Peter en continuant son numéro de voltige sociale.

\- Non ! répondit-il trop rapidement. Et ne n'utilise plus jamais ce surnom débile !

\- D'accord... Chrissounet.

\- Celui-là non plus, grinça Chris.

\- Chrichri ?

\- Peter…

\- Je sais ! Chrissie ! Ça te va tellement bien ! se moqua le loup avant de recevoir une claque à l'arrière de la tête. T'es trop tendu, gars. Relaxe-toi ! On ne fait rien de grave.

\- On sèche les cours.

\- Exactement ! Des cours d'algèbres en plus. S'il y a bien un cours pour lequel sécher est excusable, c'est bien celui-là. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on s'était absenté pour égorger quelqu'un à mains nues !

La tête de Chris valait toutes les punitions du monde ! Ce regard bleu qui se demandait si on blaguait et à quel point, qui se demandait aussi d'où sortait une expression pareille, un délice.

\- Allez, dis-moi tout Chris, quel est le secret honteux que tu caches ? demanda Peter, tout sourire.

\- Et toi ? Quel est ton secret ?

Un frisson glacé parcourut le dos du loup alors que le regard bleu du chasseur semblait le transpercer de part en part.

Son secret ? Merde, de quoi il parlait l'autre ? Il n'avait rien fait pour se griller ! Comment il pouvait savoir…

\- Un secret contre un secret. Tu me dis pour ton départ, je te dis pour moi, compléta Chris.

Peter se retint d'expirer bruyamment de soulagement. Chris parlait juste de l'accident ! Pas de sa lycanthropie ! C'est bon, il n'allait pas mourir ce soir !

\- J'ai mieux, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as suivi aujourd'hui, éluda le loup.

\- Parce que tu me l'as demandé, répliqua immédiatement Chris.

\- A d'autres. Tu détestes vivre en dehors des règles et parce que je te le propose, d'un coup, tu veux bien faire l'école buissonnière avec moi ?

\- Pour te surveiller. Tu serais capable de tout si personne n'était là pour te freiner.

Pas faux. Cela dit, Peter n'était pas assez fou pour croire qu'aucun loup de Mathieu ne le surveillait, même de loin, à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit… La surveillance avait dû se relâcher un peu, mais quand il sortait des clous, quelqu'un le suivait forcément ! Encore que… Mathieu n'était pas sa mère…

Par curiosité, Peter renifla discrètement l'air tout en répondant à Chris.

\- De un, tu n'es ni mon père ni ma mère, et de deux, j'y crois pas une seconde à ton excuse !

Pas de loup aux alentours ? Sérieusement ? Peut-être sur un toit plus loin… En tout cas, il avait confiance le Mathieu… Peter s'était peut-être un peu trop reposé sur ses lauriers ces derniers temps.

\- Je… J'aimerai être comme toi, parfois…

Peter s'étrangla avec son soda.

\- Tu quoi ? toussa-t-il difficilement.

\- Tu te fiches des autres et des règlements. Tu es comme… libre ? expliqua Chris, le dos raide et les yeux fixés sur la Seine.

C'était une blague ? Chris se payait sa tête ? Le chasseur qui voulait devenir un loup… En voilà une bien bonne ! S'il savait seulement à qui il s'adressait… Bon ok, si Chris avait su, Peter ne serait déjà plus de ce monde, mais s'il l'apprenait, là, maintenant… Peter serait mort aussi, mais n'empêche que la tête de Chris en vaudrait presque le sacrifice ! Ceci dit, ce qui n'était qu'une blague pourrait s'avérer bien plus intéressant en fin de compte. Pervertir un chasseur. Peter aimait beaucoup l'idée !

\- Tu sais quoi ? C'est d'accord ! décida-t-il en se levant. Je vais faire ressortir le loup qui est en toi !

Chris grimaça, ce qui agrandit d'autant le sourire de Peter.

Il allait bien s'amuser !

000

\- On est encore en train de sécher les cours, remarqua sombrement Chris.

\- De quoi tu te plains ? Tes notes n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce ! s'étira Peter sous la voûte arborée de la forêt de Vincennes.

\- Alors que les tiennes chutes en flèche.

\- Elles remonteront, un jour, probablement, sourit Peter en songeant qu'au moins ce plan là allait faire réagir ses parents.

\- Tu vas planter ton premier trimestre.

\- C'est bien mon intention, murmura le loup pour lui-même. Bon ! On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? bloqua Chris en s'arrêtant au milieu du chemin. C'est toi qui nous as amené là !

\- J'aime bien le coin. Il n'y a pas un terrain de basket par ici ? Ou au moins un endroit plat…

\- C'est dans un autre secteur, bougonna son apprentie en école buissonnière. Et on n'a pas de ballon.

\- Amène-nous là-bas ! décida Peter en posant son bras sur les épaules de Chris. Quand au ballon, on trouvera bien sur place.

Chris grinça des dents mais les conduisit malgré tout vers le parc pour enfant bordé de quelques terrains de sport. Peter réussit à négocier à la vitesse de l'éclair avec un groupe de garçons - des universitaires évalua le chasseur - pour squatter avec eux.

\- Ils nous prennent pour des handicaps et pensent pouvoir se payer nos têtes, lui confirma tout bas Peter. On leur prouve le contraire ?

\- Ils sont plus grands et mieux entraînés, répliqua Chris.

\- Tu t'avoues déjà vaincu ? Dans ce cas, tu devras m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil toute une semaine !

\- Quoi ? Quand est-ce que j'ai accepté ça ? Il n'a jamais été question de…

\- Trouillard, l'aiguillonna Peter en jetant son sac au sol et en retirant son pull pour rejoindre l'une des équipes.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, rétorqua Chris d'une voix glaciale.

\- Je savais bien que tu aurais du mal à lâcher prise et à être… comment tu disais déjà ? Libre !

La vue des yeux du français brillant d'une flamme froide d'une fierté et d'une volonté sans faille fit courir le sang dans les veines de Peter. Le chasseur était en train de se réveiller. L'excitation du combat s'empara du loup au point d'en oublier les regards goguenards que les étudiants posaient sur eux quand ils entrèrent sur le terrain.

Durant les premières minutes tout fut confus à ses yeux. Peter ne voyait que le flou d'un ballon orange volant trop haut et les maillots des autres joueurs qui dansaient à toute vitesse devant lui. Deux billes bleues furieuses apparaissaient à intervalle réguliers à travers cette cacophonie de mouvements, comme un point d'ancrage dans la tempête.

Puis tout redevint brusquement clair. Peter réussit à attraper le ballon et un véritable duel s'engagea entre lui et Chris. Loin de l'ambiance des matchs amicaux au lycéen, ici les deux devaient déployer toute leur adresse et leur agilité pour se défier au milieu des autres joueurs qui faisaient office d'obstacle. Peter alla jusqu'à utiliser un peu de sa force lupine tandis que Chris, il en était certain, se servait de son entraînement de chasseur, sans succès. Peter se régalait à passer et repasser Chris pour pouvoir marquer, à lui chipper le ballon sous le nez et à marquer malgré la pression qu'il lui mettait. Chris était bon, mais pas assez pour lui, plus maintenant qu'il savait comment il fonctionnait. Dribbler, avancer, dribbler, faire quelque chose d'imprévisible, de surprenant, et enfin marquer ! Puis se confronter à la fureur glacé du regard du chasseur, avant de repartir pour un nouveau tour.

Le duel s'arrêta lorsque Chris se laissa tomber au sol, le souffle court et dégoulinant de transpiration. Peter sourit, vainqueur, et sursauta en entendant applaudissements et sifflets. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa que lui et Chris faisaient du un-contre-un depuis un bon moment déjà. Il ne pouvait même pas dire précisément quand les étudiants les avaient laissé jouer seuls.

\- Merci les gars, les remercia Peter en leur lançant le ballon d'un bras étonnamment faible.

Il passa ensuite une main sur son front et s'étonna de la sueur qu'il récupéra, tout comme il s'aperçut de la vitesse anormale de sa propre respiration. C'est qu'il avait réussi à tout lui faire donner le Chrisou !

\- T'es vivant ? demanda Peter en tendant une main vers le chasseur épuisé.

\- Je te hais, grogna Chris en attrapant son poignet.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir !

Le loup aida le chasseur à se relever et ils libérèrent le terrain pour aller s'affaler sur l'herbe froide un peu plus loin. Peter sortit deux barres de céréales de son sac, les ouvrit d'un coup de griffe et en tendit une à Chris.

\- Tu es mon esclave pour une semaine.

\- J'ai jamais accepté ça…

\- Peu importe, j'ai gagné !

\- Montre-moi une preuve que j'ai accepté le deal.

\- Mauvais perdant.

\- Tricheur.

Peter sourit tout en dévorant sa barre. Il se sentait bien, le corps déchargé de son trop plein d'énergie et l'impression diffuse d'avoir passer une bonne après-midi avec… un ami. Un loup ami avec un chasseur. La bonne blague ! Si son père l'apprenait c'était la crise cardiaque assurée et la pension pour loup dans la foulée !

Quand l'heure fut suffisamment avancée pour faire croire qu'ils sortaient des cours, chacun rentra chez lui, Peter réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire faire à Chris la prochaine fois. L'emmener draguer des nanas ? Oh Cernunos, il paierait tellement cher pour voir Chris danser avec son balais dans le fondement…

\- Peter, le salua Matthieu alors qu'il rentrait dans l'appartement.

\- J'suis rentré, dit-il avec un brin de méfiance.

Si l'école avait appelé pour son absence, il allait le sentir passer…

\- Ton ventre à l'air d'aller mieux…

\- Une simple indigestion ?

L'école avait appelé. A sa décharge, pour trouver une excuse crédible quand on était un loup-garou, fallait se lever de bonne heure !

\- Tu faisais quoi ? exigea de savoir Mathieu.

Peter n'arrivait pas à deviner si l'Alpha était en colère, exaspéré ou… amusé.

\- Je traînais dehors avec un… ami.

\- Chris Argent.

Peter pâlit et se mit sur la défensive. Son plan était déjà éventé ? Chier !

\- Pourquoi lui ? l'interrogea Mathieu.

\- Il est sympa. Et on est dans la même équipe de basket, répondit-il avec un certain malaise que lui-même ne s'expliquait pas entièrement.

L'Alpha l'observa longuement, essayant de deviner ses véritables intentions.

\- Sois prudent, lui conseilla gravement Matthieu.

Les propres doutes de Peter l'avaient sauvé pour cette fois, heureusement pour lui. Cependant, il allait devoir mettre ça au clair très vite. Vouloir jouer avec un chasseur était drôle, mais il devait absolument être sûr de lui et de ses actes. Il pensait vraiment que Peter est un ami ? Peut-être bien que oui, après tout. A force de traîné avec lui tout le temps...

\- Et appelle tes parents demain matin.

\- Mais…

\- Tu préfères qu'ils sachent pour Argent ?

Peter en resta sans voix. Il avait fourni à Mathieu un moyen de pression le concernant ! Non mais... sans rire ? Vie de merde…

000

Peter avala une longue gorgée de soda avant de repartir sur la piste et se défouler au milieu des autres danseurs, la truffe saturée par les odeurs de sueurs et de fumés, les oreilles assourdies par les basses de la musique et tout son corps échauffé par la luxure et la lascivité latente des lieux.

Après l'engueulade qu'il avait eu avec ses parents le matin même, ce défouloir était plus que le bienvenue. Il était tout bonnement incapable de pensée sous l'assaut des sensations, il ne pouvait que réagir et se laisser porter. Un vrai bonheur. Personne pour lui faire la morale sous couvert d'une fausse bienveillance, personne pour lui dire comment il devait agir, comment il devait vivre.

Une jolie brune portant de grandes créoles dorées aux oreilles passa à proximité et Peter ne se fit pas prier pour l'entraîner dans un corps à corps langoureux qui se termina par un long baiser affamé, avant que sa proie ne s'en aille vers d'autres horizons.

Temporairement calmé, il retourna auprès de Chris qui semblait s'accrocher à son verre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Peter avait réussi à le faire un peu danser au début - ce qui avait été plus que comique d'ailleurs - avant que le futur chasseur, nerveux au possible, ne se cale à une table en fusillant du regard quiconque tentait de l'approcher.

\- Détends-toi un peu et profite ! hurla pratiquement Peter à son oreille pour se faire entendre au milieu du vacarme.

\- Je suis censé profiter de quoi ? demanda Chris d'une voix glaciale.

\- Des filles, de la musique, de la piste ! Extériorise un peu, on dirait que tu vas exploser à force de tout garder en toi !

\- Toi tu extériorises beaucoup trop aujourd'hui, persifla le futur chasseur.

\- Rabats-joie.

\- Pourquoi on est là, Peter ?

\- Pour s'amuser, draguer, vivre ! explosa le loup, soudainement énervé.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as l'air de très bien te débrouiller tout seul pour ça, moi je rentre.

\- Tu vas pas faire ça ? Il est beaucoup trop tôt ! s'écria Peter.

\- A lundi.

Chris traversa la piste en jouant des épaules au milieu de la foule. Peter fulmina sur place, le rouge lui montant dangereusement à la tête au point de devoir planter ses griffes dans ses paumes. Il sortit vivement de la discothèque à la suite de Chris, rattrapa ce dernier au coin de la rue et lui empoigna violemment l'épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? Je croyais que tu voulais briser les règles et vivre dangereusement ? lui grogna-t-il au visage.

\- Pas si je me retrouve à devoir te regarder te frotter à tout ce qui bouge pendant que je m'assure que personne ne drogue ton verre !

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, Chris le bon samaritain qui veille sur l'abrutie d'américain pas foutu de s'occuper de lui tout seul, c'est ça ? C'est bien ça ? hurla Peter.

\- Si je n'avais pas vu le barman te servir je t'aurais cru ivre ! Il t'arrive quoi là ?

\- Je peux parfaitement me démerder tout seul ! J'ai besoin de personne pour me dire ce que je dois faire et encore moins un… Un crétin frigide dans ton genre !

Le poing vola si vite et Peter était tellement en colère qu'il ne put l'esquiver et se le prit en plein dans le visage. Se contenant juste assez pour ne pas se métamorphoser, le loup rendit le coup aussitôt, frappant Chris au ventre avec force. En réponse, le jeune chasseur se jeta sur lui, les faisant tous deux chuter au sol. Ils se frappèrent alors tour à tour comme deux chiffonniers, déversant toute leur frustration et leur mal être dans leurs coups. Peter, en particulier, se vengeait de sa "conversation" avec ses parents, de cette façon qu'ils avaient de le traiter comme un gosse, de refuser de le croire concernant Alby, de toujours le comparer à sa parfaite sœur ! Il les détestait de l'avoir ainsi éloigné de la meute, de l'avoir traité en paria, de l'avoir jeter dans les pattes d'un autre loup comme un paquet encombrant. Il était un Hale ! Pas un Dauléac ! Son territoire était en Californie, à Beacon Hills, auprès des siens ! Et pourtant il se sentait plus respecté dans ce foutu pays de mangeur de grenouille ! Des étrangers lui faisaient plus confiance que ses propres parents ! Il les détestaient ! Tous les deux ! Et sa sœur aussi ! Et toute sa meute qui n'avait rien fait pour dissuader ses parents !

L'odeur puissante du sang traversa la brume de sa rage. Peter s'arrêta, observant la lèvre et le nez de Chris desquels s'écoulaient le liquide ferreux. Il baissa les poings et s'écarta, l'esprit vide, comme éteint.

\- La vache, tu fais pas semblant quand tu frappes, toi, grommela Chris à côté de lui.

Remarque ironique sachant que Peter s'était bel et bien retenu, autrement il n'y aurait plus que de la bouillie de chasseur incrustée dans le trottoir.

\- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte non plus, répliqua platement le loup en frottant une pommette douloureuse - et dire qu'il allait devoir retarder la guérison…

\- Tu l'avais cherché.

Peter renifla, un rien méprisant. Un regard sur l'entrée de la discothèque lui confirma que le vigile avait l'œil sur eux. De grandes chances que les flics débarquent donc.

\- On ferait mieux de se tirer, grommela le loup en se dirigeant clopin-clopant dans les rues de Paris, en direction de la Seine, suivi de loin par Chris.

Il s'assit mollement au bord du fleuve et observa les reflets brillants des lampadaires sur l'eau noire comme du pétrole.

\- J'ai droit à une explication ? Pourquoi tu tires la gueule depuis ce matin ?

\- Discussion avec mes parents ce matin. Ce sont des cons. Et toi ? T'as un problème avec la drague ? Tu t'es pris trop de râteau ou tu "sors d'une histoire difficile" ? se moqua méchamment Peter.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de draguer. Je suis déjà… fiancé.

\- T'es sérieux ? s'étonna vivement Peter.

Chris hocha la tête sans oser le regarder.

\- Ma famille est un peu… spécial, et pour que notre métier ne se perde pas on doit parfois… s'arranger, avec d'autres familles qui font la même… activité.

Par sympathie, Peter décida de ne pas trop insister et questionner Chris sur la profession que pouvait exercer ses parents pour demander de tel sacrifice. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas parfaitement au courant...

\- Bah merde alors, t'es fiancé, genre quasiment marié quoi...

\- La date a été arrêté pour… après le lycée, soupira Chris.

\- Et tu ne te rebelles pas ?

\- Ça t'a servi à quelque chose, à toi, de te rebeller ? ironisa Chris.

\- J'ai découvert un pays pas si pourri que ça, sourit le loup, narquois.

\- Tu comptes me dire un jour ce qui t'as amené dans ce pays pas si pourri ?

\- Un accident, souffla Peter avec dépit. Un bête accident.

Le loup hésita à tout déballer, et puis la lassitude l'emporta. Ce soir il en avait assez de combattre, surtout après avoir défoncé la tronche du chasseur.

\- Je suis… J'ai pas… J'ai parfois tendance à faire de mauvaises blagues…

\- Sans rire, grinça Chris.

\- … Du coup, on ne me croit pas forcément quand je m'explique, et souvent, c'est vrai que je raconte pas toute la vérité… Mais, cette fois-là, c'était vraiment un accident, raconta tout bas le jeune loup. Un cousin à moi, il a cinq ans, il est tombé dans l'escalier. J'ai voulu le rattraper et mon père l'a vu, et maintenant il pense que j'ai poussé Alby « pour rire ».

\- Il va comment ?

\- Il récupère. Il a eu droit à une fracture de la clavicule et une autre au tibia.

Forcément, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur un des humains de la meute. Même Peter adorait Alby et le surprotégeait, comme le faisaient tous les autres loups ! Le petit avait bêtement trébuché, et lui se retrouvait de l'autre côté de l'océan parce que personne ne le croyait, tout ça parce qu'il "aurait pu" le faire. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Le bras de Chris atterrit soudainement sur son épaule.

\- Tu finiras bien par rentrer.

\- Ouais. Elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Victoria.

\- Tu n'as vraiment plus le droit de draguer ? demanda Peter, curieux.

\- A quoi bon ? Imagine, je tombe sur la fille de ma vie…

\- Fleur bleu.

\- La ferme… Je devrais la larguer à mes dix-huit ans.

\- Pas obligatoirement, osa Peter.

\- La famille c'est important, plus important que tout le reste, récita Chris avec conviction.

\- Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? C'est que je suis d'accord avec ça… soupira le loup, déprimé.

Loup ou chasseur, ils étaient dans la même galère.

Avec un brin de défaitisme, Peter devait admettre que son plan suicide était lui aussi en train de tomber à l'eau… Et il n'en était même pas vraiment déçu, il ne détestait pas sa nouvelle vie, et ce malgré toutes ses réticences premières.

Il n'était pas avec sa meute mais les Dauléac lui fournissaient autant de force.

Il n'était plus en Californie, près de sa chère forêt, mais dans cette jungle urbaine il avait une liberté plus grande que jamais.

En prime, les filles n'étaient pas farouches ici.

Et puis il avait un chasseur à faire tourner en bourrique…

\- Merde, jura Peter.

\- Quoi encore ? soupira Chris en levant les yeux aux ciels.

\- Va falloir que je bosse pour remonter mes notes…

\- Je ne cherche même plus à te comprendre…

Peter lui tira la langue de façon très mature.

000

Chris était au bord de la raquette, Peter à côté de lui et un attaquant devant eux. Aucune chance qu'ils le laissent passer ! On était trop proche de la fin du match et leur équipe n'avait pas d'avance sur les points !

L'attaquant tenta une percée dans sa direction et Chris le rabattit aussitôt vers Peter. Ce dernier essaya d'attraper le ballon mais leur adversaire réussit à l'esquiver avant d'entrer dans la raquette et tirer.

Et inscrire deux points…

Chris serra les poings puis se ressaisit en voyant Peter se mettre en place sur la ligne de fond et lui lancer le ballon. Il lui repassa aussitôt avant de reprendre la course.

La fin du match approchait et tous leurs équipiers étaient à plat, seul Peter tenait encore le rythme et Chris le suivait de son mieux sur le flanc droit, récupérant ses passes et les lui renvoyant, ignorant ses muscles douloureux et ses poumons en feu. Problème, l'autre équipe était en bien meilleur forme et clairement plus entraîné. Seul lui et Peter avaient pu rivaliser, leur permettant de faire jeu égale mais là… Chris sentait qu'il tirait sur la corde et qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps a ce rythme, ce qui était toujours mieux que leurs coéquipiers qui tenaient à peine sur leurs jambes. Pour autant, ce n'était pas glorieux pour lui, Chris n'était même pas persuadé de réussir à récupérer la prochaine passe.

La question ne se posa plus quand deux joueurs vinrent le marquer, le coupant de Peter. Il ne pouvait plus que l'observer et prier pour que l'Américain passe le colosse qui servait de défenseur à leur adversaire…

Chris vit Peter s'élancer, déterminé, et faire un bond en arrière incroyable devant le colosse. Le ballon fut lancé, le sifflet de fin de match résonna mais… Le ballon entra dans le panier ! Ils avaient gagné !

Oubliant toutes ses douleurs musculaires, Chris écarta les défenseurs et courut vers Peter, allongé au sol après son saut miraculeux. Sans hésitation, il lui attrapa l'épaule pour le relever et le féliciter.

Et il croisa ses yeux.

Ambre fluo.

La couleur des loups-garous.

.

A suivre…

.

Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour O:)


	7. Chapter 7

(Pointe le bout de son museau)

Hey ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte, et je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire, loin de là X)

Je passe les détails (inintéressant) de ma vie, pour vous dire que normalement je me remets sur de bons rails là ;)

En vérité, je savais que je ne pourrais m'y remettre normalement que vers cette période (même si je pariais plus sur octobre que novembre, presque décembre).

M'enfin bref, c'est reparti pour un tour ! (et je n'ai pas pris d'avance sur la fic donc ça arrivera au fil de l'eau ;) )

.

Deux adolescents presque comme les autres

.

Chapitre 7 : Tout ce qui fait un Peter.

.

\- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu Pet' !

Peter grimaça n'ayant pas vraiment de réponse acceptable à donner.

\- Pourquoi ce serait forcément de ma faute ? essaya-t-il sans conviction.

David le regarda d'un air sceptique.

\- Parce que tu vas me faire croire que tu n'y es pour rien, peut-être ?

\- Ça pourrait !

\- Donc ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Tu m'emmerdes Dave…

\- Sérieux, il a une semaine on pouvait pas vous décrocher l'un de l'autre et là c'est tout juste si Chris accepte de partager le même air que toi !

Peter soupira un grand coup. Ouais, il était au courant, bien sûr. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu match et de son foutu orgueil… Lui, perdre ? Jamais ! Alors il avait fait la connerie de laisser sortir un peu plus ses capacités lupines. Devant un chasseur. Qui, forcément, l'avait grillé… Résultat, il avait reçu une sévère menace le lendemain du match, du genre lui promettant mille et une souffrance s'il osait l'approcher ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus. Il n'avait même pas pu s'expliquer…

\- Allez, qu'est-ce que tu as fais cette fois ? insista David.

\- Faut croire qu'être juste moi est une raison suffisante, répondit Peter avec un sourire de travers.

Il attrapa la brique de lait sur son plateau et se mit à la siroter en espérant mettre fin à cette discussion C'était con mais, même s'il s'y était attendu, il ne pensait pas que Chris allait être si… froid. Et en même temps, il devait s'estimer heureux d'être toujours vivant.

\- Il y a un truc de prévu pour Halloween ? demanda-t-il mollement.

\- C'est pas quelque chose qu'on fête, mais il parait que chez toi c'est la folie à cette période ?

\- Si tu considères que t'acharner sur une citrouille pour la vider et tenter de lui faire un sourire c'est la folie, alors ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Il y a les costumes aussi !

\- Trop de Casper si tu veux mon avis. Et de ghostbuster aussi.

\- T'es devenu déprimant…

\- Je sais mais il m'énerve ! éclata Peter en désignant d'un doigt furieux Chris, à l'autre bout du réfectoire.

\- T'as qu'à aller t'excuser ! Souffla Thomas, exaspéré.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- A d'autre, répondirent ses équipiers d'une même voix.

Peter croisa les bras, vexé. Il n'était pas toujours responsable de ce qui se passait mal !

\- J'ai entendu dire que Chris envisageait de quitter l'équipe, lâcha le capitaine entre deux coups de fourchette dans sa purée.

Peter se prit la nouvelle de plein fouet. Chris le détestait maintenant à ce point. Il avait beau s'y être préparé, ça faisait quand même fichtrement mal. C'est qu'il avait fini par s'y attacher à ce chasseur qui voulait devenir un loup !

\- Je sais ! Tu lui as piqué sa copine !

\- Il a pas de copine, soupira Peter. Enfin pas vraiment… Laisser tomber, il est juste de mauvais poil... par jalousie, lâcha-t-il dans un trait de génie.

\- C'est vrai que tu as récolté toute la gloire du dernier match, acquiesça David.

\- A juste titre, compléta Thomas. On était tous rétamé et tu as quasiment fait le dernier quart tout seul.

Peter était vraiment content d'avoir trouvé une excuse potable, mais ce ne soulageait pas son estomac serré. Et dire que les humains subissaient ça plus souvent que les loups… Il était bien content de ses crocs, même si ça n'agissait pas dans la situation présente.

Le repas se finit sur chacun félicitant à nouveau Peter pour le match et les cours reprirent. Était-ce nécessaire de préciser que Chris s'installait désormais le plus loin possible de lui, mais toujours derrière lui ? C'était vraiment angoissant comme situation… Il était littéralement dans la ligne de visée du chasseur. Il pouvait même sentir son regard glacé sur sa nuque à chaque instant, ce qui n'aidait vraiment pas sa concentration ! Et, mine de rien, ça l'emmerdait vraiment… Ça avait été cool de faire les quatre cents coups avec Chris ! Et le faire tourner en bourrique était beaucoup plus satisfaisant qu'avec n'importe lequel de ses autres équipiers !

A l'intercours, il essaya à nouveau de s'approcher de lui mais Chris s'éclipsa sans lui laisser la moindre chance. Sauf à le pister comme un loup mais là, ça serait vraiment jouer avec sa vie. Déprimant… Dire qu'il avait prévu plein de truc à faire avec lui pendant la semaine des vacances ! Tout pour lui faire faire plein de cheveux blanc, évidemment ! C'était râpé ça aussi.

En sortant du lycée ce soir-là, entre déprime et colère, une surprise inquiétante l'attendait : Matthieu, sa valise à la main.

\- Te voilà, c'est parfait, constata Matthieu en voyant le jeune loup s'approcher. On n'a pas de temps à perdre, ton avion part dans trois heures, ça nous laisse tout juste le temps d'arriver.

Peter se figea d'incompréhension. Il rentrait ? Déjà ? Mais… Il ne voulait pas ! Enfin si, mais non, mais…

\- Peter !

\- J'arrive, dit-t-il en trottinant pour rattraper Matthieu. Heu… J'ai fait un truc de particulier ? Pourquoi je rentre… maintenant ? Pas que je suis pas content ! Mais… heu…

Peter commençait à s'embrouiller la langue autant que le cerveau. C'était cool de rentrer ! Mais ça le faisait chier de partir sans avoir pu s'expliquer clairement avec Chris… Ok, c'était un connard de chasseur, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour… En fait si, c'était carrément une raison pour que lui et Chris soit en froid ! Sauf que ça ne plaisait pas à Peter. L'autre devait croire qu'il s'était servi de lui ! Alors que ce n'était… C'était carrément ça en fait. Bon, on oublie Chris ! Il n'avait même pas pu dire au revoir à Sophie et Julie ! Ni à David ou aux autres du basket ! C'était un peu rapide, non ? Il n'avait même pas pu savourer sa victoire d'enfin pouvoir rentrer à la maison ! Sauf que ce n'était pas une victoire vu qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'on lui permette de rentrer…

\- Tu as déjà oublié ? s'étonna Matthieu en passant le portique du train de banlieue.

\- Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que j'aurai oublié ? essaya de feinter Peter.

\- Ta sœur.

Peter fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir intensément. Sa sœur… quoi sa sœur ? Elle était en sécurité à Beacon Hills, loin de tout chasseur, et personne dans la meute n'oserait attaquer la future Alpha… Alors quoi ? Une meute concurrente ? Aucune chance !

\- Ton neveu a décidé de pointer le bout de son nez, expliqua Matthieu en voyant Peter patauger.

\- Mon ne… Ah !

Sa sœur, enceinte ! Ça lui revenait maintenant ! Presque trois mois sans la voir et il oubliait complètement !

\- Même en avion je ne serai pas là pour l'accouchement, dit Peter, circonspect.

\- La naissance d'un petit est toujours important pour une meute. Il doit connaître l'odeur des siens et chacun doit connaître son odeur, rappela sévèrement Matthieu.

Peter soupira faiblement mais n'osa pas le contredire. On ne savait même pas si le petit allait naître avec ou sans crocs.

Le trajet en métro se passa en silence et sans encombre. L'enregistrement et la montée dans l'avion se firent rapidement et Peter se retrouva assis et bouclé dans son siège sans l'avoir vraiment réalisé.

Il rentrait en Amérique. Il n'y croyait plus depuis le temps et surtout, il avait presque cessé de combattre. Et le voilà en route, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Au moment où il doutait de vouloir rentrer.

Le vol lui parut à la fois très long et trop court. Il avait hâte de se reconnecter à sa meute, et vraiment pas envie de revoir ses parents. Son ventre se creusait à l'idée de revoir Alby, il craignait les commentaires vaches de ses cousins et vomissait par avance de la compassion de la "grande et super Talia". Et puis il allait devoir se réjouir pour le nouveau marmot de sa sœur. Est-ce qu'un voyage de retour était seulement prévu ? Mathieu n'avait rien à ce sujet. Peut-être rentrait-il définitivement ? Pourquoi personne ne lui demandait jamais son avis ? Et s'il avait envie de rester en France ? A quel putain de mur il allait clouer Chris pour enfin lui parler ?A quel autre putain de mur les chasseurs allaient le clouer à l'aide de carreau d'arbalète après un coup pareil ? Où était passé son instinct de survie ? Et son instinct de meute aussi… Rentrer chez lui, c'était retrouver toute sa force,, mais c'était comme s'il n'en ressentait plus le besoin. A croire qu'il s'était connecté à la meute Dauléac...

Peter passa son voyage à se retourner le cerveau tout en somnolant, incapable de savoir s'il voulait ou non retourner en Amérique en fin de compte.

L'avion atterrit à l'aéroport de Fresno au coucher du soleil et libéra ses passagers qui allèrent aussitôt récupérer leur bagage. Peter récupéra mollement le sien et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie en se demandant qui était venu le récupérer. Sa mère ? Son père ? Un oncle quelconque ? Un taxi ?

Son père fut la réponse et Peter serra la mâchoire, bien décidé à ne pas décrocher un mot. On l'avait traité injustement, alors il n'allait pas faire d'effort pour renouer le contact !

\- Tu as toutes tes affaires ?

Peter lui jeta un regard noir en réponse.

\- Ne commence pas…

Peter détourna le regard, dédaigneux, et avança en direction du parking. Les effluves de colère lui provenant de son Alpha le remplissaient d'une joie malsaine.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le retourna brusquement.

\- Toute la meute est là, tu as plutôt intérêt à bien te comporter !

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu me renvoies ? On est à l'aéroport, te gêne pas ! le provoqua Peter.

Un grondement sourd roula quelques secondes dans la gorge de l'Alpha avant qu'il ne pousse son fils en avant.

Le trajet en voiture se fit dans un profond malaise, Peter ayant décidé de faire sa mauvaise tête pendant que son père essayait de trouver une tentative d'approche.

\- Alors, la France ? tenta-t-il maladroitement.

\- Alors, Beacon hills ? répliqua sèchement Peter.

L'Alpha prit une forte inspiration dans l'espoir de garder son calme.

\- Comment ont été les Dauléac avec toi ?

\- Pas si mal… pour des gardiens de prisons.

\- On ne t'a pas envoyé en prison, s'exaspéra son père.

\- Mais bien sûr…

\- Il fallait qu'on te remette sur le droit chemin, surtout après ce que tu as fait à…

\- Je. N'est. Rien fait. A Alby ! répliqua Peter avec colère.

\- Tu continues de nier !

\- Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander !

\- Il t'admire, tu as toujours su lui faire avaler tous tes mensonges.

\- Je… Et puis merde, c'est pas la peine. De toute façon vous ne me croyez jamais, cracha-t-il avec acidité.

\- Peter… gronda son père.

Peter l'ignora et fixa son regard vers l'extérieur. Cette conversation, ils l'avaient déjà eu des dizaines de fois, avant son départ et au téléphone ensuite. Ça ne menait jamais nulle part, son père refusant obstinément de le croire.

Dans les champs autour d'eux, des citrouilles décoraient déjà les palissades en prévision de la fête d'Halloween, quelques sorcières les accompagnaient ainsi qu'un ou deux fantômes. Son neveu avait bien choisi son moment pour arriver ! Si avec tout ça il naissait quand même sans crocs, c'est que vraiment Talia avait dû foirer un truc dans la conception.

Une fois passé le panneau de Beacon Hills, la voiture longea la forêt dont sa famille était en partie propriétaire. L'automne suivant son cours, les arbres perdaient leur feuille or et rouge qui tapissaient désormais le sol. La nuit avait eu le temps de tomber durant ce dernier parcours et la forêt faisait maintenant planer son aura de danger et de mystère. L'un des plus grands de la ville était les cris de loups qui s'entendaient certaines nuits alors que… plus aucun loup ne vivait en Californie depuis déjà longtemps. Le manoir se voyait de loin, toutes les lumières ou presque étant allumées. Une dizaine de voiture étaient déjà garées devant le perron sous le regard de quelques citrouilles au sourire diabolique.

Peter n'attendit pas que le moteur soit coupé pour descendre de voiture. Il souhaitait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son père… L'odeur des membres de la meute l'agressa presque quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée tant il y avait de monde au manoir. Il salua les cousins et cousines, tantes et oncles, qu'il croisa avant de tomber sur sa mère.

\- Peter ! se réjouit-t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- M'man, grimaça Peter en fusillant du regard ceux qui se foutaient de lui.

\- Tu vas bien ? Les Dauléac t'ont bien traité ? Tu as assez mangé ?

\- Si tu étais si inquiète, il ne fallait pas m'envoyer là-bas, persifla-t-il en s'éloignant de sa mère.

Le bruit des conversations autour d'eux s'amoindrit et une tension presque palpable s'installa dans le grand hall d'entrée.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère, gronda son père derrière lui.

Peter se retourna, rebelle et prêt à en découdre. L'ambre de la jeunesse croisa le rouge de l'autorité.

\- Talia se trouve dans sa chambre avec le petit, va la voir, intervint rapidement sa mère en le poussant vers le grand escalier.

\- Délia commença son père.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, le coupa-t-elle avec fermeté. Aujourd'hui nous fêtons une naissance.

Un demi-sourire vainqueur ourla les lèvres de Peter alors qu'il montait à l'étage. Il croisa d'autres loups qui lui lançaient des regards réprobateurs, puis il arriva devant la chambre de sa sœur.

A l'intérieur, il découvrit Talia, le visage fatigué et les cheveux en bataille, allongée sur le lit un paquet de linge dans les bras. Laura s'était endormi en boule dans un fauteuil et Erick couvait sa louve et le linge d'un regard tendre.

\- Peter, appela Talia d'une voix affaiblie mais comblée. Viens voir ton neveu.

Peter s'approcha lentement, retroussant le nez devant l'odeur de sang, de sueur et de fluide organique qui parcourait la chambre où avait accouché sa sœur. Arrivée près du lit, elle lui présenta le bébé fripé né quelques heures auparavant. Une touffe de cheveux noir ornait déjà sa tête et deux yeux bleues grands ouverts le regardaient d'un air perdu.

\- Il s'appelle Derek, précisa le mari de sa sœur.

\- Hey Derek, fit Peter en approchant sa main du petit aux yeux écarquillés.

Il huma l'odeur lactée de son neveu et nota les petites oreilles en pointes. D'ici quelques jours, elles seront devenues rondes mais pour l'instant elles étaient la preuve que le petit avait des crocs. Ou plutôt qu'il en aura. Plus tard.

\- Merci d'être venu, lui souffla Talia avec sincérité.

\- J'ai fait aussi vite que possible… vu la situation, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter. On ne m'a même pas prévenu que la date approchait…

\- Peter… Essaye d'être plus… moins…

\- Moins "moi" ? ricana-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas toujours facile à vivre, rappela sa sœur. Laisse une chance à papa et maman.

\- Comme ils m'en ont laissé une ?

\- Pet', ça n'a pas été une décision facile pour eux…

\- Tali', je suis là pour mon neveu, pas pour eux, se braqua Peter.

\- Ni pour moi, releva sa sœur.

Peter préféra ne pas répondre. Il était peut-être un chercheur de merde, mais pas au point de gâcher la naissance d'un louveteau.

\- Pourquoi "Derek" ? demanda-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

\- C'est le nom d'un de mes grands-pères, expliqua Erick.

\- Ça lui va bien, commenta Peter en faisant bouger ses doigts au-dessus de son neveu qui les regardait avec émerveillement..

\- Merci Pet'.

Un lourd silence prit place dans la pièce, ni Talia ni Peter ne sachant quoi dire sans que ça ne vire au règlement de compte.

\- Je vais rejoindre les autres, repose-toi Tali', tu as l'air d'une mort-vivante, décida finalement Peter..

\- Toujours aussi agréable…

\- C'est un plaisir, sourit son frère avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant la petite famille réunie.

Une fois dans le couloir, il alla droit vers la cuisine, prêt à dévorer le premier truc qui lui passerait sous la main. Les repas d'avion, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Intérieurement, il priait pour que sa mère ait fait le plein de beurre de cacahuète. Pas moyen de mettre la main sur ce délice de la nature en France ! Ça lui manquait carrément ! Et s'il pouvait en chiper un pot pour le ramener avec lui là-bas… Si jamais il y retournait… et s'il avait envie d'y retourner. Ou de rester. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait pour le moment.

Peter se fit son rapide casse-croûte et alla dans sa chambre en évitant le maximum de gens. Il ne fut pas particulièrement surpris de la découvrir transformée en dortoir. Vu le monde présent, ils allaient tous être un peu tassés.

Il se trouva une couche en hauteur et s'y effondra comme une masse. Avec l'avion et le décalage horaire, sa journée avait tout de même été plus longue de six heures… Il dormit mal, ces rêves reprenant le thème de l'hésitation à toutes les sauces. Il hésita ainsi entre sortir ses crocs ou ses griffes, entre se noyer ou s'électrocuter, entre tarte aux noix de pécan et tarte aux fraises… Tant et si bien qu'il se réveilla avec la désagréable impression de ne pas avoir dormi mais aussi d'avoir mangé des chaussures en enfilant des citrouilles.

La journée se déroula en mode festivité pour l'heureuse maman et en retrouvaille de meute. Peter redécouvrit les plaisirs de la vie de meute en pleine forêt. Ce qu'il y avait de bien, c'était qu'on pouvait faire la démonstration de ses talents de loups en toute liberté pour épater les autres ! Ce qu'il y avait de pénible en revanche, c'est qu'on devait le faire, même si à la fin on voulait juste se poser dans un coin pour s'avaler une montagne de tartines au beurre de cacahuète et à la confiture. A ce propos, si Fred ne lui fichait pas très vite la paix, il allait l'encastré contre un arbre.

\- Si tu veux pas faire un deux contre deux c'est juste parce que tu sais que tu vas perdre ! Chien galeux ! se moqua son cousin avant de se mettre à imiter un chiot gémissant.

Peter sentit son sang bouillir en lui et attrapa le ballon des mains de son idiot de cousin.

\- Alors, tu viens ou tu prends racine ? le provoqua-t-il en dribblant devant le panier.

\- Le premier à atteindre cinq point, gagne.

\- Vendu.

Nul besoin de signal supplémentaire, la bataille s'enclencha aussitôt la phrase finie.

Au début, Peter se disait qu'à défaut d'être un défi intéressant, ce serait au moins un bon défouloir pour ses capacités lupines, après tout, il ne s'était pas reposé sur ses lauriers en France.

Ce fut en réalité bien plus difficile que prévu. Il gagna, bien évidemment ! Mais de justesse. Il avait oublié ce que c'était que de jouer avec des loups : mêmes capacités et surtout même façon de penser, même rapidité d'adaptation au défi. A côté de ça, jouer face à des humains, même doués, ça équivalait à une promenade de santé. Il y avait bien Chris qui lui donnait du fil à retordre, mais il était tellement rigide dans sa façon d'être qu'il en devenait facilement prévisible… Sauf quand il arrivait derrière lui en silence.

\- Tu as triché, tu triches toujours, grogna Fred.

\- Mauvais perdant, répliqua Peter.

\- Vivement que tu repartes, on est carrément mieux sans toi !

\- C'est sûr que quand je suis là, tu passes forcément deuxième !

\- Espèce de… de… d'oméga galeux !

\- Caniche sans cervelle !

Ils s'échangèrent des regards noirs jusqu'à ce qu'une voix fluette ne les coupe.

\- Peter !

Alby, cinq ans, venait de retrouver son héros et s'accrochait désormais à sa jambe.

\- Al', comme tu vas mon grand ? le salua Peter en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le visage poupin se chiffonna.

\- Personne n'a voulu me croire. J'ai dit que c'était pas ta faute ! Ils ont dit que je mentais… Je te jure que je leur ai dit !

\- Je sais, c'est pas grave, mentit Peter. Comment tu vas ?

\- Je suis guéri ! Et toi tu as voyagé super loin ! Tu me racontes, dit ?

\- Je te préviens Peter, tu fais encore mal à mon petit frère, je t'égorge moi-même, le menaça Fred en chuchotant dans son dos.

Peter s'assombrit à cette menace et jeta un regard autour de lui. Il était surveillé, et pas discrètement, à croire que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il s'en prenne à Alby. Pour tout le monde il était la cause de l'accident. Personne ne le croyait, ni lui, ni Alby.

\- Peter ? l'appela le plus jeune.

\- Ok, je vais tout te dire, acquiesça le loup avec un sourire grimaçant.

Il entraîne le petit avec lui jusqu'au perron où ils s'installèrent sur un banc. Alby l'écouta avec fascination, l'observant avec les mêmes grands yeux ronds de curiosité que Derek. Ce qu'il lui raconta ? Rien que des banalités : les gargouilles qui s'éveillaient la nuit pour taper la discute, le fantôme du Louvre qui aimait faire des blagues aux visiteurs ou encore l'alligator des égouts… Alby gobait tout sans discuter, s'émerveillant d'un monde surnaturel qu'il côtoyait sans en faire complètement partie.

\- Mais maintenant c'est fini, tu restes ici, hein ? demanda le plus jeune avec espoir.

\- Je ne sais pas, fut forcé d'avouer Peter.

\- Mais… t'as pas envie de rester ?

Le loup grimaça. C'était un peu son grand dilemme du moment. Il était content d'être enfin rentré après avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour ça mais… Ce n'était pas aussi bien que prévu. Depuis son retour, il avait cette impression d'étouffement, comme s'il était enchaîné en permanence. Talia était le centre de l'attention, louve parfaite à la petite famille parfaite, ses parents étaient vu comme l'un des meilleurs couples Alpha de la famille Hale alors que lui… On le surveillait comme le lait sur le feu. Tout le monde semblait persuadé qu'il allait déclencher, d'une manière ou d'une autre, une catastrophe. En comparaison de ça, la vie en France lui avait paru si… libre. Davantage de chasseur, plus de précaution à prendre, mais tellement moins de surveillance ! Il avait même pu approcher un chasseur ! Ici, en Amérique, ça aurait été impossible. Quelqu'un de sa famille l'aurait très vite vendu et ensuite… Engueulade, interdiction d'approcher, changement de lycée peut-être même… Mais non, en France il avait pu rencontrer et parler à Chris, sécher les cours avec lui aussi. Il avait même dormi chez cet idiot de chasseur !

\- T'aimes mieux être là-bas qu'ici, constata tristement Alby.

Peter préféra ne pas répondre à l'affirmation. Il raconta encore quelques bobard au plus jeune avant que celui-ci ne cours vers Talia pour admirer le bébé. Il réfléchissait à sa situation, les yeux dans le vague, regardant sans les voir les membres de sa meute, quand son père se posta juste devant lui.

\- Il est temps qu'on parle de ta conduite.

\- J'ai pas de voiture…

\- Peter !

Le jeune loup retint avec difficulté un sourire amusé.

\- J'ai discuté avec ta mère, si tu t'excuses pour ton attitude et que tu reviens à de meilleures dispositions, on envisagera un retour définitif pour toi.

Voilà au moins qui répondait à une de ses questions, son séjour n'était que provisoire ici. Manque de bol pour son père… Il ne voulait pas rester !

Il leva son visage vers lui, un sourire de travers sur les lèvres et lâcha d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Plutôt avaler une tasse d'aconit que de m'excuser pour un truc que je n'ai pas fait.

\- Alors ne déballe pas tes affaires, tu repars dès demain !

\- Parfait ! Comme ça je n'aurai pas à supporter l'hypocrisie de cette famille !

\- Peter !

\- Je suis déjà plus là ! hurla-t-il en partant vers la forêt.

Sans croiser le regard de personne, il passa les premiers arbres en marchant avant de se mettre à courir. Il ne cherchait rien en particulier, en dehors d'un endroit calme où se poser en attendant le soir. Il finit par se retrouver sur un bout de rocher surplombant la ville et s'y assit, jambe dans le vide.

Il avait pris sa décision, il voulait retourner en France. Il voulait retrouver les Dauléac, faire entendre raison à cette tête de mule de Chris et refaire des sorties de groupe avec l'équipe. Il avait très rapidement appris à aimer la forêt urbaine, dense, labyrinthique, toujours pleine de surprise. Et surtout, il avait aimé être loin de ses parents, de sa sœur, de leur jugement.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte, retourner là-bas !

Il fallut deux bonnes heures avant que quelqu'un ne le rejoigne, certainement dans l'espoir de lui faire entendre raison, et cette personne, ce fut sa mère.

\- Je pensais que tu aurais davantage de respect pour ta sœur, commença-t-elle d'un air pincé.

\- C'est p'pa qui a commencé, grommela Peter.

\- C'est si difficile que ça pour toi de mettre un peu ta fierté de côté pour pouvoir simplement parler à ton père ?

\- A quoi ça sert de parler, il ne veut pas m'écouter de toute façon !

\- C'est ton Alpha !

\- Hé bien c'est pas le mien ! répliqua sans réfléchir Peter.

Sa mère blanchit et un froid s'installa entre eux.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Mais rien… J'ai juste parlé trop vite, grommela Peter.

\- Arrête de mentir !

\- Mais je ne mens pas, bordel ! Je ne mens pas en permanence contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire !

\- C'est encore à cause de cette histoire avec Alby, conclut-elle.

\- Vous ne voulez pas comprendre…

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Que ce n'est pas seulement Alby ! cracha Peter. C'est tout ici qui… que je… laisse tomber.

Peter se renferma dans un silence boudeur. Il savait que s'il continuait, il allait dire des choses qu'il allait vraiment regretter.

\- Peter, pour l'amour des druides, expliques-toi !

\- Ça changerait quoi ? grogna-t-il en se relevant.

\- Beaucoup de chose ! Ton père et moi en sommes à nous dire que même les Dauléac ne suffisent pas, qu'il va falloir trouver autre chose !

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, moi je rentre, j'ai promis d'accompagner Alby dans sa tournée friandise…

Il partit sans prévenir et fit le chemin inverse dans la forêt jusqu'à retrouver le manoir, refusant de penser à cz qu'avait insinué sa mère. Il alla dans sa chambre et se dégotta une vieille veste en cuir, une chemise blanche et une vieille arbalète-jouet, se créant un costume de chasseur de récup'. Les humains le prendront pour un aventurier lambda, voir Indiana Jones, et ça fera très bien l'affaire.

Il retrouva Alby, tout fière de son costume de loup plus vrai que nature, et Peter emprunta la voiture de sa mère pour rouler jusqu'au premier quartier résidentiel.

Comme prévu, il avait des fantômes et des chasseurs de fantômes jusqu'à l'écœurement ! Mais bin, Alby s'amusait à faire semblant de grogner sur les gens en montrant ses quenottes pointus ! Et dire que sa famille osait croire qu'il aurait pu lui faire du mal… A lui, son meilleur public ! Et l'un de ses plus grands fans aussi. Une belle bande d'idiots…

000

Le soleil était presque à son zénith quand quelqu'un osa réveiller Peter. Celui-ci grogna de façon menaçante et rabattit la couverture sur lui. En réponse, on la lui arracha sans aucune pitié et Peter gémit sous la brûlure du soleil.

\- Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de geindre, vampire à la manque !

\- Trop tôt…

\- Il est presque midi, debout Peter !

\- Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, Talia, chouina-t-il.

\- Pas quand je peux "emmerder" mon petit frère chéri.

\- Yeurk, tu me donnes envie de vomir.

Peter tira la langue pour illustrer sa phrase et s'assit laborieusement au bord du lit superposé, constatant au passage qu'il n'y avait plus que lui dans la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce tu me veux, bailla-t-il à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Tu es rentré à quelle heure hier ? demanda sa sœur en plissant les yeux.

\- Te prends pas pour maman. C'est Halloween, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu ! ronchonna Peter, déjà fatigué de l'Alpha-attitude de sa sœur.

\- Il faut qu'on discute.

\- Parce que jusque là on faisait un basket ? lâcha-t-il avec cynisme.

\- Tu fais de la peine à maman. Et à papa aussi, soupira Talia.

\- J'énerve papa et j'inquiète maman, tu veux dire plutôt, corrigea Peter.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler sérieusement, pour une fois ?

\- C'est papa qui t'envoie ? Il espère que tu sauras "m'amadouer".

\- Il espère que je te fasse entendre raison ! rétorqua Talia.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'envoies pas sur les roses pour aller pouponner tranquille avec ton chéri ? proposa Peter.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai des devoirs, et toi aussi, Pet'.

Le jeune loup jeta un regard blasé à sa sœur qui lui répondit d'une taloche derrière la tête.

\- On fait un deal, tu me dis ce que tu veux, je m'arrange avec les parents et tu calmes le jeu, ok ?

\- Pourquoi je te croirais ? demanda Peter avec suspicion.

\- Parce que je suis ta grande sœur adorée ? répondit Talia en feintant l'innocence.

\- T'as pas mieux comme argument ?

\- Parce que les parents ne peuvent rien me refuser, surtout en ce moment.

La vrai Talia venait de ressurgir, celle qui aurait pu rendre fier Peter. La Talia manipulatrice et rusée comme pas deux. La Talia qui prouvait qu'ils étaient bien du même sang. Dommage qu'elle préfère jouer les gentilles filles le reste du temps...

\- Tu me jures que j'aurai ce que je veux ?

\- Tant que tu ne demandes pas l'impossible, dit sa sœur avec précaution. Et à condition que tu sois moins… sauvage, au moins quelques temps !

\- Ça devrait être facile si j'ai ce que je veux...

\- Allez, crache le morceau, tu veux des excuses de papa, j'en suis sûre !

\- Je veux retourner en France, lâcha Peter en regardant le sol.

\- …

\- …

\- D'accord, là tu m'as eu. Et en vrai Peter ? souffla Talia avec dérision.

\- Je veux vraiment retourner là-bas. Je remonterai mes notes et j'arrêterai de faire le con. Et papa pourra bien penser ce qu'il veut de moi !

\- Tu es sérieux en plus… s'étouffa sa sœur.

\- Ça arrangerait tout le monde, non ?

\- Oui, peut-être mais… tu es sûr de toi ? Quand p'pa t'a annoncé que tu partais tu nous as fait un cirque d'enfer ! C'est tout juste si tu n'as pas mis le feu à la maison !

\- J'ai changé d'avis… Cherche pas à comprendre, dis-moi juste si tu marches ou pas ! bouda Peter.

\- Je marche.

Peter se détendit légèrement, son envie profonde de fuir le manoir et ses habitants temporairement satisfaite.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? redemanda sa sœur, plus doucement.

\- Oui, vraiment. Je… C'est mieux là-bas, plus facile…

\- Tu m'as manqué la teigne, tu sais ? murmura doucement la louve.

Peter ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas son cas mais il pouvait bien laisser sa sœur imaginer le contraire sans la démentir frontalement.

\- Et… il n'y aurait pas autre chose que tu me cacherais concernant la France ? Genre… une petite française ? crut deviner Talia.

\- Tu te fais beaucoup trop d'idées ma vieille, rit Peter.

\- Mouais, on en reparlera ! Il est temps pour moi de négocier avec les parents.

Talia sortit de la pièce sur un clin d'œil, laissant Peter cogiter sur son futur problème.

Comment faire changer d'avis un chasseur plus têtu qu'une mule ?

.

A suivre…

.

Et voila ! plus qu'à faire la suite ;)

Je sais que je vous ai abandonné longtemps mais… une 'tite review ? é.è


End file.
